De peleadores a Agentes
by Franchesca-chan
Summary: Nehatia y Gundali estan en peligro y los peleadores deberan inperdir que sean destruidos, Y nesecitan toda la ayuda posible. Soy pesima para los sumarios ;D.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se que no he terminado mi otro fic pero no hay que desperdiciar imaginacion y creatividad y espero que les guste este fic y ademas a mi me gusta mucho la pareja shun y alice asiq hice otro fic , pero no me gusta mucho que sea como un personaje secundario en la serie(alice) por eso en mis fics le doy mas personalidad y protagonismo y como ya moleste bastante los dejo leer.**

P.U es una organizacion super secreta ubicada en el lugar mas inospito del polo norte, La organizacion esta conformada por personas con habilidades extraordinarias que poseen los requicitos nesesarios para este trabajo y califican para cualquier tipo de organiacion fue creada por la familia Gehabich en la revolucion Rusa para protejer a toda la gente que era amenazada en ese entoces cuando terminaron las guerras esta organizacion se desactivo pero hace 2 años y medio volvio a activarce gracias al Doctor Gehabich que unicamente quiere protejer a su nieta Alice Gehabich , pero ella dos meses despues de que se reactibara la organizacion la descubrio y ahora es parte de ella y es su mejor agente y la sub directora, pero siempre esta en accion.

En el cuartel general se podia ver a una pelinaranja de 18 años con un traje de cuero pegado al cuerpo y con una cola alta y botas negras y unos lentes nombre de campo Agente Jex

JaJAJA.-Alice sentandoce sobre un escritorio

Encerio Fue de lo mejor.-Max

Max: Mejor amigo de alice en la organizacion y en rusia, cabello negro y ojos marrones piel parecida a la de Alice,casi la misma altura de Alice y tenia puesto un traje negro. Nombre de Campo Rug

Bueno que te parece si vamos a comer algo.-Alice

Hasta que lo dijiste, me muero de hambre.-Max dirigiendoce con alice hacia el comedor

Que comeremos ?.-Alice

comida.-Max

Jaja que chistoso.-Alice sarcastica

Con los peleadores...

Y el gandor es Shun Kazami -Computadora

Buena pelea Shun.- Marucho

Oh Oh ahi vienen tus fans .-Runo señalando a un numeroso grupo de chicas.

Shunny buny poo vivi doo .-Fans **(yo: que "lindo" apodo muy "macho")**

Te dejamos con tus fans.-Gunz

Suerte!.-Mira

Adios .-julie

y todos dejaron a shun con sus "chulicimas" fans y el obiamente salio disparado y se fue a donde no lo encontraran sus fans.

Mientras en Nehatia y Gundalia

Mi señora hemos sido atacados debemos pedir ayuda a nuestros hermanos gundalianos.-Caballero de la reina Fabia

Y entra un mensaje de gundalia del comandante Ren

Nesecitamos ayuda hemos sido atacados

Fin del mensaje

Mi señora acaban de informarme que tanto nehatia como gundalia estan siendo atacadas por el mismo enemigo.-Soldado- Que Haremos?

Llamar a todos nuestros aliados y a los peleadores.-Fabia

Si mi Reina.-Soldado

En el comedor de P.U

Que quieres yo invito.-Max

Voy a tomar un Capuchino.-Alice

y yo tambien.-Max

Pero antes de que los pudieran tomar un sorbo de sus capuchinos, llamaron a sus comunicadores:

jex, Rug necesitamos que vengan a la sala de comunicaciones codigo i.a.a 02

Confirmado vamos para aya.-Alice

Vamos.-Max

Que crees que sea, pero lo unico que quiero que no sea de vestal o vestroia .-Alice

Jex tus amigos estan bien.-Max poniendo su mano en su hombro como señal de que todo esta bien.

crusaron solo unos 5 pasillos y llegaron a la sala de comunicacion.

Que sucede ?.-Alice apresurandoce a entrar y sentandoce sobre un escritorio **(yo: esa era su pose en la agencia como la pose de shun pero mas fachera para una mujer.)**

Hemos captado una transmicon de ayuda de Nehatia y Gundalia estan siendo atacados por el mismo enemigo.-Cientifico

Informe del enemigo.-Alice bajandoce del escritorio y dirijiendoce hacia la computadora central de la habitacion.

Solo sabemos que vienen de la seccion triligon c-4 .-Cientifico

Hay 100 planetas no sera tan dificil catalogar a los atacantes.-Max

Segun la base de datos podemos reducirlo a 3 especies .-Alice tecleando teclas en la base de datos y averiguando cosas.

Bueno y cuales son ?.-Max

Un minuto y ya!, son los trebicuanos,Las evisonias,Los Bashotuos .-Alice

Bueno analisemos, Los motivos ,que obtendrian y su cultura.-Max

Bueno inmediatamente descartemos a los Trebicuanos no son una especie hostil y no tendrian motivos ademas resuelven todo con una respuesta logica sin necesidad de violencia.-Alice

Sip ,pero Las evisonias son firmes a sus creencias y dioses pero no utilizan tecnologia y son bastantes civilisadas para ser como hadas de luz pero al mismo tiempo parecidas a las mujeres de la amazonas.-Max

Ok y todo apunta a los Bashotuos ellos les encanta la guerra pero siempre ellos pelean por algo a cambio y Nehatia y Gundalia no poseen nada que ellos quieran, entoces ?.-Alice

Tal vez ellos solo quieren pelea es muy comun en ellos el deseo de adrenalina y su raza es un 34,06 % hostil.-Max

Tienes razon, pero debemos interferir no por que ellos quieran diversion deben provocar muerte y sufrimiento.-Alice

Agente Jex hemos captado la presencia de ondas de teletransportacion desde Nehatia y Gundalia.-Comunicador

Entendido, En que punto sera la finalisacion de la teletrasportacion.-Alice

Sera en la residencia del joven Shun Kazami.-Comunicador

Confirmado, El agente Rug y Yo nos dirijiremos hacia en destino , archivar es una mision clase 8 importancia clase E problema nivel intermedio .-Alice

Confirmado suerte!.-Comunicador

Preparare los archivos y la informacion.-Max

Si , pero esto durara por lo menos dos semanas asiq prepara ropa, despidete y no dejes asuntos pendientes -Alice

Ok ,entoces salimos dentro de 2 horas.-Max

Alice se transporto al laboratorio de su abuelo en rusia

Hola abuelo voy a una nueva mision y nesecito equipo.-Alice entrando como si nada.

Bueno mi niña cuidate y vuelve lo antes posible y donde es la mison?-Dr Gehabich

Pequeño detalle tiene fases la mision, la primera en Tokio y Luego en Nehatia y Gundalia.-Alice

Esta bien de que se trata ahora ?.-Dr

lo siento es confidencial.-Alice

Esta bien que "juguetes" vas a querer.-Dr

15 lasers, 5 cañones sonicos ,4 quipos de audio y vigilancia , 10 escudos , 4 metralletas de multi rayos.-Alice

Ya esta todo empacado ah y hidra me llamo y dice que cuando llegues vayas hacia el jardin.-Dr

Esta bien, adios abuelo te quiero y quiero que me prometas que te cuidaras y que tendras siempre un mini transportador y un escudo y arma , no quiero que nada malo te pase pero promete que si sientes que te observan o algo raro sin pensarlo ve al cuartel y quedate en mi oficina ahi tu tienes todo lo que nesecitas.-alice dandole un abrazo.

Te lo prometo.-Dr dandole un beso en la frente.

-En casa de Alice donde estaba Hydra.

Hydra ya llegue .-Alice gritando mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa

Ven al jardin!.-Hydra

Que ocu...-Alice quedo pasmada al ver a Hydra con un gigante ramo de flores

Son hermosas.-Alice agarrando el ramo

Que bueno que te gusten porque tengo una sorpresa mas .-Hydra haciendo una señal y derepente salieron unos 7 bakugans 2 de color verde , 3 de color azul , 1 de color marron y 1 de color amarillo con blanco.

Sorpresa!.-Goren,Tigrera,Angeloy/Diablo,Skirress,Imgran,Elfin y Prelleas.

Este dia no puede mejorar.-alice sonriendo

No , me digas que nos vamos a Pariz.-Hydra con estrellas en los ojos

No ,tengo una mision muy buena .-Alice

Disculpen nos perdimos de algo?.-Elfin

No tan solo los llevare con sus respectivos compañeros.-alice seria y eso asusto a los bakuagn esepto a Hydra que para el era normal.

**Espero que les haya gustado y no queria hacerlo tan largo y por favor diganme si les gusto asi lo continuo**


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero****** agradecer mucho a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, gracias a su comentario yo voy a seguir esta historia.**

Disculpen nos perdimos de algo?.-Elfin

No tan solo los llevare con sus respectivos compañeros.-alice seria y eso asusto a los bakuagn esepto a Hydra que para el era normal.

Espera Alice!.-Tigrera

Que sucede?.-Alice nuevamente dulce

Es que pensabamos quedarnos contigo,por un tiempo.-Angelo

Por que?, acaso no an venido aqui para ver a sus amigos y compañeros.-alice curioza

Enrrealidad ,si queremos verlos pero primero queriamos estar contigo para sentirnos...-diablo

Lo sentimos Alice ,pero nos sentimos inutiles con nuestros compañeros.-Gorem

Porque ?, si cada uno es totalmente amado por sus comprañeros.-Alice

Porque ellos tienen nuevos compañeros y nosotros no seriamos de ayuda y seriamos estorvos.-Skyress

Skyress, shun te extraña.-Alice

Ademas en las batallas ya no hay honor nos an desonrrado.-Imgran

Se refieren a los bakuganes macanicos , cambiar sus cuerpos y ponerles tecnologia a sus cuerpos?.-Alice

Si es muy horrible cambiar bakugans por maquinas y no respetar el reglamento y ni siquiera nuestra cultura.-Preyas

Esperen haber si entiendo, ustedes estan enojados porque no se respetan las reglas y tampoco los respetan a ustedes.-Alice

No exactamente, simplemente los bakugans de vestroia estamos en desacuerdo con todo eso de mezclar nuestros cuerpos y ponerles tecnologia solo por la ambicion de obtener mas poder y ser mas fuerte que tu enemigo.-Tigrera

Ok, entoces se quedaran conmigo pero tengo una ultima pregunta, porque yo?.-Alice

Porque tu nunca nos harias daño y nunca experimentarias con nosotros ni nos pondrias alguna maquina.-Gorem

Los peleadores tampoco lo harian.-Alice

Y entoces porque an usado esas horibles maquinas en drago.-Elfin

lo an hecho para salvar el mundo y a los bakugans, y drago accedio a esas "mejoras".-Alice

Bueno,pero PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLAR Y PREPARAR LA MISION!.-Comunicador de Alice (max hablaba con ella)

Que mision?.-Imgran

Lo siento es que no puedo dercirles y ademas me voy por un tiempo.-Alice algo apenada.-Pero igual pueden quedarce en mi casa con Hydranoyd, y realmente me gustaria llevarlos pero los pondria en peligro y es lo ultimo que quiero.-

Lo entendemos, pero alice podemos ser de ayuda.-Diablo

Esperen que voy a preguntar y si me comunican que si los llevo pero con una condicion.-alice comenzando a hablar con su comunicador.

Cual es la condicion ?.-Skyress

Que me deben obedecer no importa que ,hagan lo que yo les diga.-Alice seria

lo prometemos .-Todos

esta bien pueden venir.-Alice alegre

Pero no debias preguntar?.-Preyas

No , si yo soy mi propia jefa.-Alice

Todos cayeron tipo anime.

...

Con los peleadores

oigan , ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo.-Shun sarcastico y enojado

Lo sentimos shun.-Gunz

Chicos mis satelites me an informado que hay extrañas ondas alienigenas y se dirijen haia tu casa shun.-Marucho nervioso

Vamos para aya .-Mira

...

en U.P

Lista preciosa.-Rug (max). subiendo a un jet con Jex (alice).

Si tengo todo.-Jex(alice)

Paquete de supervivencia.-Rug(max)

Si.-Jex(alice)

"juguetitos".-Rug(max)

Tengo todo y algunas cosas de mas.-Jex (Alice)

Y supongo que esa cosa de mas son Bakugans ,¿Cierto?.-Rug(max)

Tal vez.-Jex (alice)

Agentes, estamos a punto de despegar.-Piloto del Jet.-Abrochen sus cinturones.

Sera un buen viaje.-Rug(max)

antes de que atarrisemos debemos prepararnos .-Jex (alice)

Entonces le pido a dios que me proteja.-Rug(max) chistoso

Ja ja.-Jex (alice) sarcastica.

Agentes ya pueden actuar libremente por el jet.- piloto

Ok nos ponemos los trajes de misiones oficiales (son trajes ajustados y negros) y nos ponemos chalecos antibalas,rayos y cuchillas, botas negras y en mi caso con tacon, nuestros lentes oscuros para que no nos reconoscan y yo me planchare el cabello y me hare una cola alta-Jex **(quiero aclarar una cosa, jex es Alice y Rug es max , lo dije por si alguien no lo entendia)**

Bueno pero que hay de los bakugans.-Rug

Tranquilo los adormesi para que no sepan nada sobre la mision.-Jex mientras comenzaba a cambiarce

Y que hares respecto a tus amigos si te reconocen o descubren que eres una agente secreto, estarian en peligro -Rug

lo se y por eso si me comienzan a reconocer les dire que Alice Gehabich esta muerta asi no se haran iluciones y no estaran en peligro.-Jex triste

Bueno pero ya vamos a llegar asiq voy a preparar todo.-Rug ya listo y cambiado y armado

Ok !.-Jex

Llegaremos en exactamente 30 segundos.-Piloto

Yo ya tengo todo listo.-Rug

Eso es rapicez.-Jex

Agentes preparence para decender.-Piloto- estampos sobre el destino.

Vamos a hacer una buena entreda?.-Rug

Obio,como siempre-Jex y rug se lanzaron del jet con paracaidas sobre la casa de shun.

...

Con los peleadores

En el Jardin del dollo de Shun

Alguien se esta teletransportando.-Runo apuntado con el dedo a una luz brillante.

Si esas figuras son familiares.-Shun y Julie

Son Ren y Fabia!.-Marucho

Por favor, mantengan una distacia de un metro.-Rug callendo del cielo junto a Jex

Quienes son?.-Gunz

No lo se-Mira

Reina Fabia de Nehatia Y comandante Ren , ya hemos sido imformados de su crisis por favor prosigan a venir con nosotros-Jex poniendoce frente a ellos.

Enseguida Agente Jex,pero vamos a nesecitar la ayuda de los peleadores-Fabia

Los peleadores no deben venir.-Jex y shun se enoja por lo ultimo mencionado

Tu ni nadie nos van a negar ayudar a nuestros amigos.-Shun enojado y empuja tan fuerte a jex que la estrella contra la pared.

Vuelvela a tocar y te mato-Rug amenasando a shun con el puño y sacando su arma

Jex estas bien?-Ren corre hacia ella

Si .-Jex que se le dificultaba mucho pararce y cae nuevamente a suelo

Debemos llevarte a un hospital.-Fabia

No , nada de eso muchas vidas estan en peligro .-Jex

Bueno señorita testaruda.-Rug-y que haremos ahora?

Decide tu pero no retrasemos la mision.-Jex adolorida

Ok entonces, debemos pedir ayuda o que?-Rug

Por mucho que lo deteste debemos traerlos a ellos.-Jex señalando a los peleadores.

Siii!.-Todos menos Jex y Rug

Solo los traemos porque esta herida no porque queramos.-Rug ayudando a Jex a Levantarce

Ah y felcitaciones has sido la unica persona en el mundo que a logrado herirla fiicamente shun.-Rug

Ya basta! -Jex- Solo terminemos la mision , vamos a buscar la nave.

Y porque no nos teletransportamos?.-Marucho

Porque sin nos teletransportamos los Bashotuos podrian detectar las odas de teletransportacion.-Jex

Espera, los Bashotuos son quienes nos atacan?.-Ren

Si y nos parecio muy peculiar asiq por eso hemos tenido que interferir.-Rug

Bueno y donde esta la nave .-Julie mirando hacia todos lados

Estara aqui en unos 10 segundos.-Rug señalando el cielo.

Entonces aterrizo una nave gigantesca fuera de la casa de shun y todos subieron.

Bueno esta es nuestra hermosa nave.-Jex subiendo a ella

Si y tu te vas a la enfermeria.-Rug

Pero tu no la sabes pilotar Rug -Fabia asustada al imaginarce su posible muerte graias a Rug

Y porque no la pones en piloto automatico.-Julie le decia a Rug

Ups...-Rug

**Hasta aca llegue y mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto es que tuve el fueneral de un perro (enserio)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ups...-Rug

Marucho,Ren y Mira lo podrian ayudar a accionar todo para poder despegar y poner el piloto automatico-Fabia

Claro!-Los tres

Y tu que haras Fabia -Shun

Ire a curar a Jex-Fabia

No!-Jex y Rug al unisono

Por que no?-Runo

Es que nadie puede ver nuestras caras -Rug

Bueno entonces que hacemos ?-Gunz

Accionaremos rapidamente la nave y la ayudo a curarce-Rug

luego todos ayudaron a accionar la nave y jex puso las coordenadas y una alarma

Bueno ahora ustedes que dence aqui que llevare a Jex a la enfermeria y cuando vuelva les mostrare donde se van a quedar-Rug llendoce con Jex

Fabia quienes son los Bashotuos?-Shun

Shun no nos hables-Fabia y Ren

Y todos los miraron con cara de 0.o

Que sucede Chicos?-Marucho

Es solo que ignoraremos a shun hasta que se disculpe con nuestra amiga Jex-Ren

Ellos tienen razon la golpeaste sin razon-Runo

Es que fue un reflejo involuntario-Shun

Igual debes pedirle perdon-Julie

Si shun le pegaste a una chica-Gunz

Chicos creo que tambien fue nuestra culpa-Mira

Porque ?-Todos menos fabia y ren que estaban ofendidos

Porque este es su trabajo y nosotros interferimos-Mira

Tienes razon-Todos menos Ren y Fabia

Bueno vamos a pedirles perdon-Bakuagan de shun **(no me acuerdo los nombres de los bakugans de la ultima temporada)**

Nos dijieron que nos quedaramos aqui-bakugan de la ultima temporada de runo

Entonces esperemos a que lleguen-Bakugan de marucho de la ultima temporada

Con jex y Rug

Estas bien?-Rug

No me duele saber que shun me ha golpeado ahora el es diferente es como mas agresivo-Jex con la cabeza baja

Bueno vamos a curar ese golpe-Rug sentando a jex en una cama

No me sacare el traje frente a ti -Jex

Bueno curate y me habisas si nesecitas ayuda-Rug-Voy con los civiles-

Y jex quedo sola en la enfermeria

Ok solo vamos a ver que es ...-Jex sacando se la parte superior del traje y vio una herida bastante grande pero no muy profunda,la herida era como un raspon gigante y muy lastimado.

Solo debo ponerme un poco del suero especial y listo-Jex cologandoce un suero sobre la herida y esta se curo instantaneamente

Con los peleadores...

Bueno les mostrare sus cuartos,la sala de estar , el baño y la cocina-Rug

Ok a su izquierda esta la cocina donde ustedes podran estar libremente-Rug asiendoce el guia turistico

Y una cosa mas todos ustedes compartiran habitaciones, todas la chicas en una misma habitacion exepto jex, al igual que los chicos y cada habitacion tiene su propio baño-Rug mostrando las habitaciones que eran muy grandes con cuatro camas y armarios con ropa para los civiles.

que duerman bien y mi habitacion y la de Jex estan al final del pasillo -Rug llendoce a su habitacion.

Ok hagamos una pillamada!-Julie

Si!-Todas entrando a la habitacion.

Bueno creo que nosotros solo dormiremos-Gunz

Si buenas noches -Todos menos shun que se dirijia hacia el cuarto de jex.

**Quiero dejarles el cap hasta aca porque el otro es muy completo y bueno **

**Disculpen no me odien!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

que duerman bien y mi habitacion y la de Jex estan al final del pasillo -Rug llendoce a su habitacion.

Ok hagamos una pillamada!-Julie

Si!-Todas entrando a la habitacion.

Bueno creo que nosotros solo dormiremos-Gunz

Si buenas noches -Todos menos shun que se dirijia hacia el cuarto de shun va entrando al cuarto de Jex ella esta en el baño y cree que shun es Rug

Oye Rug estas solo?-Jex

*que hago*-Shun

Ruuug estas ahí?-Jex

Tocio-Shun *me salve*

los civiles se durmieron ?-Jex desde el baño y justo rug se aproxima a la habitacion de rug y shun se esconde en el armario

Si-Rug

Entonces podemos actuar mormal y con nuestros nombre jex saliendo del baño con un bata blanca y secandoce el cabello.

Si señorita Alice Gahabich-Max bromeando

Que chistoso Max-Alice burlandoce

Bueno me voy a dormir antes de que la fria jex regrese y la dulce Alice se baya-Max despidiendoce

Dulces sueños-Alice cerrando la puerta de su habitacion

*Es Alice!* penso shun

bueno creo que debo creo que debo decirles el plan a mis individuos colados-Alice soltando un peqeuña risa dirijiendoce hacia el armario.

*oh no va a brir el armario*-Shun

Alice abrio el armario y shun se callo sobre ella.

Bueno yo tenia gans de verte-Alice

Hola alice-Shun levantandoce

alice reacciono y se dio cuanta de que no tenis puestos sus lentes oscuros que la hacian irreconocible.

Oh mi dios!-Alice nerviosa

Alice por que no nos dijiste que eras tu?-Shun

Porque shun hay muchas personas que me odian porque he arruinado sus planes para hacer daño, y ellos no saben mi identidad y si la supieran las personas que yo amo estarian en peligro y si las personas que yo amo saben sobre mi indentitad tambien estarian en peligro-Alice

Alice recuerda que soy un ninja no pueden hacerme daño-Shun

lo se pero no queria ponerlos en peligro por eso no les dije que era yo-alice

Esta bien solo yo lo sabre y veras que nada malo me pasara ademas este sera nuestro secreto-Shun

Bueno pero recuerda una cosa lo que hago como jex se queda como lo que hizo jex y lo que hago como alice se queda como alice.-Alice

Osea que si por ejemplo si eres fria y algo mala esa es jex y si eres dulce y tierna esa es alice-Shun

Exacto somos dos personas completamente diferentes-alice

Alice queria decirte que los siento mucho nunca quise lastimarte-Shun

Esta bien muchas personas quieren lastimar a jex-Alice tratando de sonreir

Pero yo nunca lastimaria a Alice-Shun hacercandoce mucho

No shun-Alice seria antes de que el la besara

Por que?-Shun algo enojado

Aqui no y menos con Rug cerca , cuando volvamos de la mision y estemos en la tierra nos besaremos.-Alice

Ok pero no creo poder aguantar tanto-Shun

Bueno ahora vete a dormir-Alice despidiendoce de shun

Dulces sueños-Shun

Finalmente todos estaban dormidos

**Hasta aca llegue los quiero dejar con un poco de intriga no me odien Plis!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto...**

Por que?-Shun algo enojado

Aqui no y menos con Rug cerca , cuando volvamos de la mision y estemos en la tierra nos besaremos.-Alice

Ok pero no creo poder aguantar tanto-Shun

Bueno ahora vete a dormir-Alice despidiendoce de shun

Dulces sueños-Shun

Finalmente todos estaban dormidos

a la mañana siguiente...

Jex?...-Rug tocaba la puerta de su cuarto

Que?-Jex aparecion detras de Rug y eso lo asusto

Acaso quieres matarme?!-Rug agarrandece el corazon

Bueno no es mi culpa que seas un dormilon y que yo me levante 1 hora antes-Jex

Bueno hay que levantar a los civiles-Rug

Ok, pero ese shun Kazami se levanto media hora antes y me pregunto donde podia entrenar y le mostre el gimnacio-Jex comenzando a caminar junto a rug

OK y que haremos respecto a sus ropas?-Rug

Ellos van a usar los trajes de los caballeros de Neathia y Gundalia -Jex

Correcto y nosotros usaresmos nuestros trajes (los tenian puestos)-Rug

Si vamos a despertar a los civiles yo ya les tengo el desayuno y yo despierto a las chicas y tu a los chicos-Jex señalando las puertas de las habitaciones

Con los chicos...

Levantence! , Arriba ya! ya !-Rug con vozde sargento y los chicos se despertaron asustados y de golpe

Puede que tengas mayor autoridad, pero era necesario levantarnos asi-Gunz

Vamos ya tienen el desayuno listo-Rug

Cinco minutos mas...-Marucho

Bañence y Vistance rapido!-Rug

Y que ropa nos pondremos?-Ren

Los trajes de caballeros de Gundalia o Neathia-Rug

Con las chicas...

Buenos dias chicas bañence y vistance rapido y el desayuno ya esta servido-Jex con una voz suave

Ya vamos!-Todas

Ok-Jex

En el gimnacio...

*Alice es Jex*Shun mientras hacia lagartijas

*Alice a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi*Shun comenzando a hacer adobminales

*tengo tantas preguntas*Shun parandoce del piso

*y tambien ese traje ajustado le queda tan bien*Shun poniedoce rojo

Pero que estoy pensando-Shun agarrando la botella de agua

Con jex y rug...

Ya los levantaste?-Jex que esperaba a rug en el pasillo

Sip -Rug con una pequeña sonrisa

De la peor forma¿ cierto?-Jex causando una pequeña risa en su compañero

Para que te miento-Rug bromenado

Vamos a la cabina de mando-Jex

si ya te alcanso, debo revisar una turbina-Rug

Ten cuidado-Jex despidiendoce de rug

Cuando los demas ya estaban listos fueron a desayunar a la cocina...

Oigan alguien a visto a Jex-Shun entrando ya bañado y cambiado

Si creo que esta en la cabina de mando-Fabia

Gracias!-shun salio de la cocina y se dirijio hacia la cabina de mando

En la cabina...

Donde esta?-Jex algo enojada

Ya volvi-rug

Ok unos metros mas y debemos pilotaar nosotros-Jex

Por que?-Rug confundido

Porque pueden atacarnos con el piloto automatico encendido-Jex activan unos controles

ok y que hacenos con los demas-Rug de buena gana

De pronto alice sospecho de rug porque el no le dijo civiles a sus amigos les dijo "los demas" y para colmo de buena gana

Emm , podrias ir por shun,fabia y Ren?-Jex

Si no me tardo-Rug sale de la cabina y justo entra shun

Hola-Shun

...-Jex tenia la vista perdida en el vidrio de la ventana(estaban en el espacio)

Jeeeexxx.-Shun le pasaba la mano por adelante de la cara hasta que jex reacciono

Si?-Jex

que te pasaba ?-Shun

Espera un segundo -Jex saca un arma y esta escanea toda la habitacion

Bien nadie nos escucha-Jex guardando el supuesto rayo

Que sucede?-shun

Hay que capturar a rug-Jex

Porque?-Shun confundido

Por que es un espia , no es el verdadero rug-Jex sentandoce sobre el escritorio

Como que no el verdadero Rug?-Shun

Ese no es rug no es mi rug-Jex

Espera como mi rug?-Shun celoso

Si mi rug el rug de jex pero no es el rug de alice-Jex comprendiendo los celos de shun

Ok! n.n -Shun

espera alguien viene , haste el enojado conmigo-Jex

Y entran Ren,Fabia y Rug.

Pues yo sigo mis propias ordenes!-Shun finjiendo enojo

Aqui yo soy la que manda!-Jex

Jex aqui estan ren y fabia-Rug

rug ven un minuto -jex y rug se acerca y jex lo abraza y le pellisca un nervio y lo deja inconciente

Jex!-Ren y Fabia

No , es un farsante-Jex

Ok y ahora?-Ren

Pues lo atamos a una silla y lo torturamos hasta que diga la verdad-Jex

Y todos tenian una gotita estilo anime.

Que ?-Jex atando a Rug

En que necesitas nuestra ayuda ?-Ren

Bueno nesecito que uno se quede por si se pone violento-Jex

Pero si eres experta en pelea-Fabia desconcertada

Si, pero este no es rug y a rug siempre le gano pero el no es nadie que yo conosca-Jex

Yo me quedo-Ren y Shun puso un poco el seño fruncido y eso fabia lo noto

Gracias y Shun y Fabia necesito que cuiden a los demas y verifiquen si son ellos-Jex

Ok!-Shun y Fabia saliendo de la cabina de comando

Con Los peleadores...

Para que creen que Jex llamo a Ren y a Fabia-Marucho

No lo se -Radizen

Hola alguien a visto a shun?-Jaakor apareciendo de la nada junto a sus dispulos

Acaso quieren Matarnos del susto!-Aerogan

Si estan locos!-Runo

Solo buscamos a shun-Skytruss

Creo que esta en la cabina de mando-Gunz

No aqui viene-El compañero de gunz **(yo : busque por todos lado pero una pag decia que estaba muerto y en otra que no se que, entoces nunca pude encontrar al compañero de gunz, Fuc.. hasta ahi dejo la palabrita)**

**Bueno disculpen pero hasta aca llegue y estoy molida porque tengo reacciones alergicas en la piel (esta del asco toda roja mi piel) y para complementar mis medicamentos y dolor se me contracturaron los musculos de los brasos,del torsoy de la espalda.  
**

**Muchos besos y abrasos.  
**

**Franchesca-Bakugan  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios y a Jessi Kuso** **sacarme una duda de encima.**

**El traje de jex es como el de la agente de iron-man 2, La agente de S.H.I.E.L.D (la viuda negra) The Black Widow.  
**

Hola alguien a visto a shun?-Jaakor apareciendo de la nada junto a sus dispulos

Acaso quieren Matarnos del susto!-Aerogan

Si estan locos!-Runo

Solo buscamos a shun-Skytruss

Creo que esta en la cabina de mando-Gunz

No aqui viene- Reptak**  
**

Y viene con fabia-Julie

Oigan chicos que queria Jex?-Mira

Nada solo queria que les hicieramos preguntas a ustedes-Fabia *no debemos decirles la verdadera razon*

Para que?-Runo

Solo porque necesita hacer unos informes-Shun mintiendo

Ok, nadie puede salir de esta habitacion-Shun

Bueno-Todos menos fabia

Julie primera pregunta-Shun

Cual?-Julie

*debo preguntarle algo que solo ella sepa* Cual fue tu reto en la dimencion de la perdicion?-Shun

Tuve que enfrentarme a mi hermana-Julie

Ok la siguiente es runo-Fabia

Bueno runo, Como se conocieron tu y dan?-Shun

Nos conocimos cuando eramos pequeños en un parque, cuando yo me mude a la ciudad-Runo un poco roja

Gunz cual es tu helado favorito?**( me la invente a la pregunta y a la respuesta)**-Shun

No tengo soy intolerante a la lactosa-Gunz

Marucho quien mando a Preyas a la dimencion de la perdicion?-Shun

Klaus-Marucho

Mira como descubriste que los bakugans tenian vida propia?-Shun

Cuando vi a mi padre experimentando con el bakugan de Alice-Mira

Ok entonces son ustedes-Fabia

Porque dices eso?-Jaakor sospechando

Porque An secuestrado a rug y nosotros tenemos al falso inconciente y atado y Jex nos dijo que verificaramos que eran ustedes y no espias-Shun frio

Ok n.n -Todos asustados

Con Jex y Ren...

Que sucedio...?-Rug falso despertantando muy adolorido

Facil eres muchos de los idiotas que quieren engañarme pero no pueden y yo les termino dando una palisa-Jex tronando sus dedos

Como me descubriste?-Rug falso

Apenas te vi y hablaste supe que no eras Rug-Jex

Rayos!-Rug falso - Y que vas a hacer conmigo?

Solo voy a hacer que escupas toda la verdad y me entregues a rug o si no vendra lo peor-Jex amenasante

Huy que miedo-Rug falso sarcastico

Bueno entoces sera por las malas-Jex acercandoce

No!, espera! te dire todo-Rug falso asustado

Asi me gusta-Jex

Te dire lo que quieras-Rug falso

Quien eres? y como te llamas?-Jex fria

Soy un espia de los Bashotuos y me llamo Aron-Rug falso

Por que atacan a Neathia y a Gundalia?-Jex muy fria que hasta su mirada mataria

No somos nostros, Es un exmilitar-Aron

Donde esta Rug?-Jex

Lo deje inconciente en el armario de los suministros, esta adormecido y atado-Aron

Que quieren esos que quiere ese exmilitar?-Jex

Les explicare todo desde un pricipio-Aron

Esta bien explicate-Jex

Todo comenzo 5 años antes, Ese exmilitar antes era bueno y justo hasta que la arrogancia, el egoismo y el poder corrompio su corazon, En nuestro paneta hay una esfera de cristal que puede otorgar mucho poder al que la posea pero tiene condiciones poder poseerla , para que te entreguen la esfera debes pasar las pruebas y demostrar que eres puro de corazon a los antiguos guardianes de ese majestuoso poder, Los guardianes protegen al poder tanto como al planeta y a nuestros aliados. El militar quiso tomar la esfera a la fuerza y fracaso y fue el a planeado un plan maestro para que los guardianes le otorguen la esfera y ese plan consiste en atacar y destruir a todos nuestros aliados y a nosotros si no le entregan la esfera.-Aron

osea que si a ese militar no le dan la esfera el destrulle a Neathia y a Gundalia porque son sus aliados-Jex

exacto-Aron

Pero si le dan la esfera sera inparable y destruira todo a su paso-Jex

Si de las dos formas salimos perdiendo-Aron

Ok, ahora solo voy a buscar a rug y arreglaremos todo, tranquilo-Jex

Que!, eso es todo!-Ren saliendo del escondite que Jex le dijo que se metiera por si Aron se ponia violento

Si asi es-Jex saliendo de la cabina de mando

Ah , ren cuidalo que no se escape-Jex

Ok-Ren

Con rug...

Ah, donde estoy ,todo me da vueltas-Rug despertando

rug comenzo a reaccionar y a recordar todo.

Rayos Jex se podra burlarce de mi por un año-Rug comenzado a desatarce.

Y justo Jex habre la puerta de ese armario.

Ja , te encontre!-Jex

No se vale me tomaron desprevenido-Rug

Esa siempre es tu escusa-Jex desatandolo

Bueno veo que lo descubriste y muy rapido-Rug parandoce

Apenas hablo supe que no eras tu-Jex saliendo del armario

Que descubriste?-Rug saliendo del armario junto a Jex

Y Jex le conto todo lo que descubrio a Rug

Ok por lo menos es solo uno y uno muy tonto-Rug

**Hasta aca se los dejo y voy a estar ausente por un tiempo (1 o 2 dias)**

**Lo que pasa es que mi cerebro necesita descansar y mi creatividad y imaginacion tambien quieren descansar porque no estan andando muy bien.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola disculpen por la demora.**

Rayos Jex se podra burlarce de mi por un año-Rug comenzado a desatarce.

Y justo Jex habre la puerta de ese armario.

Ja , te encontre!-Jex

No se vale me tomaron desprevenido-Rug

Esa siempre es tu escusa-Jex desatandolo

Bueno veo que lo descubriste y muy rapido-Rug parandoce

Apenas hablo supe que no eras tu-Jex saliendo del armario

Que descubriste?-Rug saliendo del armario junto a Jex

Y Jex le conto todo lo que descubrio a Rug

Ok por lo menos es solo uno -Rug

Si , pero me preocupa -Jex con pose pensativa

Qué te preocupa?-Rug

Los bashotuos son bastos de conocimientos y sus guerreros son los mas sabios-Jex

Osea que el ese militar es muy inteligente-Rug

Exacto , sospecho que tiene algo pensado - Jex

Ok , juntemos a todos y lleguemos a Neathia.-rug

Con los peleadores...

Osea que rug fue secuestrado?-Runo

Si y Jex esta muy preocupada por rug, ella lo quiere mucho-Fabia con algo de nostalgia en la cara

Como lo sabes ? -Julie

Porque a los dos los conosco desde hace tiempo-Fabia

Desde hace cuanto los conoces?-Marucho

Bueno , para empezar luego de que los peleadores nos ayudaran en la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia , los dos reinos habian quedado debastados por la guerra, habian muchos heridos y enfermos y no teniamos comida y ahi fue cuando Jex ,Rug y Selt vinieron a ayudarnos , Rug nos ayudo a rebastecer nuestras recerbas de alimento y Jex curo a todos los enfermos y Selt se encargo de los heridos-Fabia recordando todo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Quien es Selt?-Shun un poco celoso

Bueno Selt...-Fabia fue interrumpida por Ren

Chicos, Ya encontramos a Rug-Ren entrando junto con Linehalt y Aron atado.

Asique tu eres el rug falso?-Mira

Mi nombre es Aron.-Aron frio

Que caracter-Marucho

En ese momento llegan Jex y Rug.

Es el-Jex señalando a Aron

Rug se acerca a Aron y dice:

Em , si se parece un poco a mi-Rug mientras lo mira fijamente.

Chicos todos debemos ir a la cabina de mando-Jex

Si-Todos

Todos fueron a la cabina de mando, cuando llegaron Rug dijo que se quedaran quietos :

Civiles , como veran solo hay 3 asientos aqui-Rug señalando 3 asientos (uno en los controles y transmiciones y todo eso, uno en el lugar del piloto y otro en el lugar del copiloto)

Si,¿ y?-Gunz

Ahora sacaremos el piloto automatico asiq deberemos pilotar la nave y ustedes deben estar sentados con cinturosnes de seguridad-Rug

Y cual es la diferencia entre el piloto automatico y que ustedes piloteen la nave?-Runo

Bueno con el piloto automatico podemos mobernos libremente por la nave , pero si nosotros la pilotamos evitamos ser atacados y tambien podemos llegar a nuestros destino de forma más rápida.-Jex terminando la explicacion.

Y donde nos sentaremos?-Marucho viendo para todos lados.

Bueno ...-Jex sentadoce donde estaban los controles y tocando unos botones y comenzaron a salir unos 9 asientos del suelon de la cabina. (la cabina era bastante grande)

Disculpa Jex, pero de donde es esta tecnologia?, es muy nueva.-Mira asombrada

Esto no es nada-Rug

Es cierto, ni mi tecnologia es tan futurista-Marucho con estrellas en los ojos

Esto es como una rueda de piedra en comparacion a la tecnologia del cuartel.-Jex

Y Marucho y Mira caen tipo anime.

Bueno , basta de charla ahora todos sientence que ya vamos a llegar a Neathia-Rug

Todos se sentaron, Rug y Jex se sentaron en los asientos del piloto(jex) y del copiloto(rug).

Jex porque sobra un asiento?-Julie

Ese puesto es de Selt ,¿verdad?-Ren

Si-Jex sin mirarlos(los asientos de los demas estaban detras de los asientos de Rug,Jex y Selt.

A todo esto , ¿donde esta Selt?-Fabia

Esta en una mision clase A (es como Naruto, pero no existen las misiones clase s)-Rug sin mirarlos

Pero ustedes son un equipo y siempre van a todas la misiones juntos-Fabia

Si, pero esa mision era solo para Selt-Jex con una voz que asustaria a cualquiera.

Ok!-Todos

Civiles llegaremos en 8 minutos -Rug

Claro, si no nos atacan-Jex

5 min déspues...

Jex que es eso?-Rug viendo un monton de Manchas Verdes

Creo que son ...-Jex , las manchas verdes chocan contra la nave

Si , son los desechos de una nave Bashotuo -Jex con cara y voz de Asco

Eso son los desechos de tu gente!-Runo

Ascooo!-Julie

A poco que sus desechos sean clerquisnogs (me lo invente , son como flores de su planeta)-Aron aun atado

Aron ,ellos no hablan tu idioma natal-Jex tratando de esquibar las manchas verdes.

Civiles estamos entrando a la atmosfera de Neathia , traten de no vomitar-Rug en un intento fallido de chiste

Ok?-Todos

Es un chiste malo de Rug-Jex aclarandole a los demas la situacion

Ahhh-Todos

Pasaron unos 2 min y finalmente aterrisaron en Neathia ( en el Castillo)

Cuando apagaron los motores , un numeroso grupo de guardias rodeo la nave y cuando bajaron se excucharon unas trompetas anunciando su llegada.

Reina , se la solicita inmediatamente en la corte-Sirviente

Comuniqueles que en 5 minutos estare ahi-Fabia

Comandante (no me acuerdo si era comandante o General), nesecitamos que haga un informe de armamento-Soldado

Voy en camino-Ren despidiendoce de los demas y llendoce junto al soldado.

Alfred , por favor muestrales a nuestros invitados sus habitaciones.-Fabia

Si , mi reina-Alfred un consejero de la reina , el tenia el cabello azul con reflejos morados,ojos amarillos, buen cuerpo (para joder a shun) , y tenia un traje parecido a el que usa Klaus pero de color blanco con detalles esmeraldas.

Jex !, Rug! , no volvemos a ver , pero donde esta Selt-Alfred mirando para todos lados

Esta en una mision individual-Rug

Esta bien ,vamos a sus cuartos-Alfred ,comenzo a guiar a todos hacia sus habitaciones.-Esperen quien es este individuo?-Alfred señalando a Aron

El es Aron , Y tiene que usar una habitacion clase p9nbs83nd-Jex

Vaya , no esperaba que recordaras los codigos-Alfred

Esperen , cuantas veces an estado aqui?-Marucho

Solo an estado 5 veces-Alfred

Tantas veces Neathia y Gundalia an estado en peligro?-runo

No , La primera vinieron a ayudarnos, la segunda fue para el dia del nacimiento de La Reina Fabia, Y la tercera fue para el dia de nacimiento del Comandante Ren y los otros dos fueron por unos problemas de politica y todo eso -Alfred

o.0-Todos

Quiere decir para sus cumpleaños-Jex

Ahhh-Todos

Bueno desde esta puerta hacia la izquierda , estaran sus habitaciones y si necesitan algo solo pidanlo-Alfred

Vamos Jex a nuestras habitaciones-Rug haciendole seña de que se fueran.

Espera ten...-Jex fue interrumpida por Alfred.

Disculpen , olvide decirles que hay un Festin esta noche para celebrar su llegada-Alfred

Guau , nunca habiamos tenido un festin por nuestra llegada-Julie con estrellas en los ojos

En realidad no es solo para los peleadores tambien es para P.U-Alfred

Que es P.U?-gunz

Bueno nosotros somos P.U-Jex

Y que significa P.U?-Mira

Significa **P**roteccion.**U**niversal-Rug

**Mil disculpas por tardarme en subirlo pero es que estoy planeando un especial. jeje ya dije demaciado Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola disculpen la demora y tengo que decirles que en mi otro fic (El retorno de Alice) me voy a tardar en subir el sig cap .**

Disculpen , olvide decirles que hay un Festin esta noche para celebrar su llegada-Alfred

Guau , nunca habiamos tenido un festin por nuestra llegada-Julie con estrellas en los ojos

En realidad no es solo para los peleadores tambien es para P.U-Alfred

Que es P.U?-gunz

Bueno nosotros somos P.U-Jex

Y que significa P.U?-Mira

Significa **P**roteccion.**U**niversal-Rug

Y que es lo que ustedes hacen ?-Marucho

Lo siento eso es confidencial-Rug

Alfred , necesito que nos lleves con Dick -Jex

Claro !-Alfred - Van a buscar sus armamentos de caballeros?-

Si , algo asi-Jex

Que armamento?-Runo

Que no podemos tener una conversacion sin tener que explicar algo!-Rug muy frustrado

Rug calmate , son humanos normales esta bien que tengan curiosidad-Jex con mala cara hacia Rug

Si, pero la curiosidad MATO al gato-Rug tronandoce los dedos

Alfred a que hora es el banquete?-Gunz

Dentro de 2 horas-Alfred (eran las 7 pm)

No tengo tiempo de Arreglarme !-Julie aturdiendo a todos y haciendo que caigan estilo anime.

Ja, Rug tu que te quejabas que tardaba demasiado en ponerme el traje-Jex

Si , yo me tardo menos de un min y tu te tardas como 5 mins.-Rug

Esperen , que vamos a usar ?-Runo

Es cierto , no conocemos la moda de Neathia-Mira

Ademas no hemos traido ninguna prenda formal -Marucho

De eso no hay problema, yo les conseguire atuendos para el banquete-Alfred

Y sabes nuestras tallas?-Gunz

Tranquilos ustedes me acompañaran a la modista para elegir los trajes-Alfred

Al , Nosotros ya tenemos todo -Jex

Si , no hace falta que bayamos a la modista-Rug

Ok-Al (Alfred)

Con la modista ...

Aqui ustedes elijiran sus trajes -Alfred mostrando detras de el un lugar lleno de vestidos y de trajes.

Kiiiiaaaa!-Julie comenzando a correr

Todos los peleadores caen estilo anime.

Luego de 5 min , todos los chicos ya habian elejido sus trajes:

El de Gunz era de color negro con una camisa blanca y el saco tenia unas hombreras, muy de su estilo (por decirlo asi)

El de Marucho un pequeño traje azul marino con una corbata de moño roja.

El traje de Shun era a la medida (ingles) de color gris opaco con una corbata azul opaco.

En cambio las chicas tardaron mas en elejir sus vestidos(Julie)

El vestido de Mira era manga 3/4 pegado al cuerpo y de color Marron suave y discreto.

El vestido de Runo era Turquesa oscuro ,largo con cuello de barco.

Y el vestido de Julie era ...

Bueno era como el vestido que usa Charlot de la princesa y el sapo . ( en el baile)

Con Jex, Rug y Aron ...

Estaban en las seldas del castillo...

Bueno te lo diremos de la forma mas clara posible -Jex cerrando la selda

Si tu te escapas o algo parecido , este brasalete te dara un gran choque electrico que te dejara inconciente -Rug poniendole a Aron el brasalete

Pero , no temas si estas con alguno de nosotros dos como escolta y no como adversario, no te dara el choque -Jex regalando le una sonrisa a Aron

Entendiste!?-Rug un poco malote

Hmp..-Aron

Rug y Jex se dirijieron a buscar a Dick para que le diera sus armas de caballeron oficiales de Neathia y Gundalia.

Con Dick...

Rug !, Jex! cuanto tiempo !-Dick saludandolos mientras ellos entraban al taller del castillo.

Donde esta Selt?-Dick

Esta en otra mision-Jex con una sonrisa

Hola Dick, lo de siempre -Rug

Claro !-Dick sacando de un armario (que estaba bajo muchas llaves y candados ) Tres armamentos muy particulares

Aqui esta el tuyo Rug-Dick sacando un bo que los costados tenia cuchillas afiladas.

Aqui el tuyo Jex-Dick con un guante que en los nudillos tenia unas largas cuchillas.

Gracias!-Los dos al unisono tomando las armas

Esperen aun faltan las armaduras y los escudos !-Dick sacando 2 cascos con yelmo y dos armaduras que solo protejen la parte del pecho (como chalecos anti-balas)

Aqui estan las armaduras-Dick comenzando a buscar los escudosLos escudos eran una muñequera muy larga desde la muñeca hasta antes del codo con un pequeño boton que lo presionabas y aparecia el escudo.

Ok, nos vemos esta noche-Rug

Adios , los veo mas tarde-Dick

Dick, me harias un favor-Jex asegurandoce que Rug se fuera

Claro-Dick sonriendo

Podrias darme el guante de Jex?-Jex

Pero si sus armas estan hechas especialmente para cada uno-Dick un poco confundido

Por favor...-Jex con tono de niña pequeña

Esta bien-Dick- Pero me debes una piesa de baile igual que Selt-Dick riendo

Dalo por hecho-Jex agarrano el guante y dirigiendoce a su habitacion

**Por favor un comentario por lo menos y disculpen hacer este capitulo mas corto , es q mi mente se fue los libros ya q falta muy poco para comenzar las clases.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dick, me harias un favor-Jex asegurandoce que Rug se fuera

Claro-Dick sonriendo

Podrias darme el guante de Selt?-Jex

Pero si sus armas estan hechas especialmente para cada uno-Dick un poco confundido

Por favor...-Jex con tono de niña pequeña

Esta bien-Dick- Pero me debes una piesa de baile igual que Selt-Dick riendo

Dalo por hecho-Jex agarrano el guante y dirigiendoce a su habitacion.

Con rug en su habitacion...

Bueno hora de prepararme para el baile...-Rug abriendo su armario (busco la ropa y sus cosas en la nave)

En la nave del ex militar Bashotuo...

Selt (Selt tenia puesto el mismo traje que Alice y era iguales en cuerpo pero solo sus cabellos eran diferentes) estaba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra un numeroso (50) grupo de Robots mutados geneticamente, los Robots no paraban de atacarla cada vez venian mas refuersos y todos estaban armados osea que el combate era injusto ademas los Robots eran el doble del tamaño de Selt. Selt estaba lastimada tenia unos cuantos golpes,cortadas y rasguños.

Selt termino de pelear contra todos los robots y comenzo a correr por los pasillos de la gigantesca nave , al parecer estaba buscando algo. Finalmente llega a las seldas de la nave donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos marrones, tes morena y ojos rojos , con la ropa rasgada y gastada junto a el habia un bakugan. Si , ese era Daniel Kuso junto con su bakugan Drago.

**(Ja , esa no se la esperaban )**

Dan y Drago estaban sentados en la selda y estaban muy deviles.

Dan , Drago eh venido a sacarlos de aqui-Selt forsando la cerradura y abriendo la selda.

Espera, quien eres tu? -Dan

Una amiga-Selt regalandole una sonrisa a Dan , mientras el salia de la selda

Que hacemos ahora?-Drago

Solo vengan conmigo les prometo que estaran bien-Selt comenzando a correr junto a dan y Drago

A donde vamos?-Dan disminullendo la velocidad

A algun refugio donde puedas descansar -Selt mientras cargaba a dan en su espalda

Gracias-Dan

Tu tambien sube a mi bolsillo drago-Selt cargando a dan

X q nos ayudas?-Drago subiendo a su bolsillo

Xq quiero y debo-Selt que corria cada vez mas rapido.

X q usas esos lentes?-Drago

Eres muy curioso -Selt con una pequeña sonrisa

Jaja-Drago

Llegamos -Selt

Frente a ellos habia un pequeño asensor para dejar la ropa sucia.

Esto apesta-Dan

Tranquilo, solo es un atajo para llegar a los ductos de ventilacion.-Selt entrando a los ductos con dan y drago.

No ocultaremos aqui, podremos llegar a todos los lugares sin problema y aqui no podran encontrarnos.-Selt dejando a dan suavemente en el suelo.

Ellos estaban en un lugar bastante amplio donde habia muchos ductos .

Quienes son ellos?-Dan

Es mas bien El , y es un exmilitar alienigena con muchos robots -Selt sentandoce junto a dan y drago

Q quieren de nosotros ?-Drago

No tengo idea , pero ahora ustedes deben descansar-Selt parandoce

A donde vas?-Dan

A buscar unas cosas-Selt

Te acompañamos-Dan

No, quedence aqui -Selt

Prodian hacerte daño-Drago

Lo se ,pero prometanme que se quedaran aqui -Selt

Esta bien -Los dos

Luego de 30 min Selt volvio con una manta y con comida.

De donde sacaste todo eso ?-Drago

De por ahi-Selt colocandole la manta a dan que estaba dormido

X q nos ayudas?-Drago

Ya te lo dije , ahora debes descansar y lugo yo me ire de nuevo ustedes solo esperenme-Selt levantandoce

Gracias-Drago

De Nada -Selt llendoce nueva mente por otro ducto

Espera !, como te llamas?!-Drago

Selt!-Grito Selt antes de irse.

Luego de 5 minutos Selt estaba sobre el puente de la nave donde estaba el exmilitar Bashotuo.

Incompetentes!-Exmilitar gritandole a sus robots

Lo sentimos señor -Robots arrodillandoce ante el .

COMO QUE LA DEJARON ESAPAR Y PARA COLMO ELLA A ESCAPADO JUNTO AL PRISIONERO!-Exmilitar pateando todo a su paso

La buscaremos y capturaremos lo mas rapido posible señor-Robots retirandoce

Con que tu eres el idiota que anda detras de esto-Selt observando

Mendiga agente, se escapo y yo que tenia planes para ella-Exmilitar

Pues aqui me tienes -Selt apareciendo detras de el

Que !, como carajo aparesiste-Exmilitar un poco asustado

Sabias que aunque hables tu lengua puedo entenderte-Selt acercandoce

Eres bastante impresionante-Exmilitar

Bueno entonces hagamos un trato-Selt

Me gusta como piensas-Exmilitar

Quien eres? y Que quieres aqui tan cerca de Neathia?-Selt en posicion de combate.

Pues soy Blackgencer postion ckld-Blackgencer postion ckld

Mejor te digo Black -Selt

Me gusta ese apodo-Black

Aun no me has respondido que rayos quieres aqui-Selt

Las quiero a ustedes-Black

A quienes?!-Selt

A ti y a Jex-Black

Para que?!-Selt

Para una mison-Black

Entoces para que atacas a Neathia y Gundalia-Selt

Para llamar su atencion-Black activando una trapa sin que Selt se diera cuenta.

Pudiste ...-Selt fue interrumpida por un gran dolor

Ja!, me encanta esta trampa es la mas rapida del universo entero -Black

Que es?-Selt tratando de ocultar su dolor

Me sorprede que sigas viva y de pie -Black- Por cierto te acabo de inllectar un poderoso quimico que te da una paralisis tan letal que puede llegar a matarte-

Pero no esta haciendo un buen efecto-Selt dandole una terrible patada en el estomago

Hija de ...-Black agarrando un latigo electrico

Ahgr!-Selt , Black la asoto con el latigo lastimandole el costado del torso.

Selt lanzo una bomba de humo y desaparecio pero se le callo una perla del arito que tenia.

Por lo menos la eh envenenado y herido-Black sonriendo de forma maligna mientras recogia la perla .

Es hora de la fase 3 de mi plan.-Black

Con Selt ( en los ductos)

Au, au , duele-Selt agarrandoce el costado del torso y llegando donde estaba su escondite

Selt !-Drago corriendo hacia ella al ver que estaba lastimada

Estas bien ?-Dan que ya habia despertada y q tambien corrio hacia ella

Si , solo necesito descasar -Selt mientras se sentaba


	10. Chapter 10

**Voy a responder un comentario que me hicieron:Si , yo soy Selt .**

**Hey de algun modo me tenia que meter en el fic.**

Con Selt ( en los ductos)

Au, au , duele-Selt agarrandoce el costado del torso y llegando donde estaba su escondite

Selt !-Drago corriendo hacia ella al ver que estaba lastimada

Estas bien ?-Dan que ya habia despertada y q tambien corrio hacia ella

Si , solo necesito descasar -Selt mientras se sentaba

Con Shun (volviendo al castillo con los demas)

Ahora debemos solo debemos alistarnos-Runo

Enrrealidad quiero darles unos condejos de lo que deben hac...-Alfred siendo interrumpido

Alfred no tienes que darnos ningun consejo, si pudimos elegir la ropa solos , no hay de que preocuparnos-Julie

Pero...-Alfred siendo interrumpido por Gunz

Tranquilo nosotros sabemos como actuar en este tipo de eventos , hay que pasarla bomba!-Gunz

Esque...-Siendo interrumpido por Mira

No tienes de que preocuparte -Mira tocandole el hombro en señal de confianza

En el festin us...-Siendo interrumpido por Marucho

Nosotros ya conocemos Neathia asiq no debes preocuparte por nada-Marucho

Necesito dercirles al...-Alfred siendo interrumpido por Shun

Tranquilos yo me hago cargo de ellos asique nada malo pasara-Shun

Ok, hola Jex -Alfred (ya habian llegado al Castillo y Jex justo estaba pasando por ahi)

Hola Al, como les fue?-Jex

Bien , Sabes es baile se me hara raro sin Selt-Alfred, shun presto un poco mas de atencion a la conversacion

Si, se sentira un poco raro-Jex

tu y Selt son el duo dinamico, recuerdas cuando hicieron esa funcion para alegrar a los niños del hospital-Al con ternura

Si, Selt y yo entramos a un armario y despues salimos como batman y robin -Jex comenzando a reir

Se me hace tarde , te veo en el baile-Alretirandoce y dejando a Jex con los peleadores

Yo debo ir a cambiarme-Julie

Yo tambien , adios-Runo

Todos se despidieron y shun comenzo a seguir a Jex por los pasillo del castillo hasta la habitacion de ella.

Con Jex ...

Hablando por el comunicador:

Rug ya tengo mi ropa y ya aliste todo -Jex

Ok, Pusiste los sensores y las alarmas?-Rug mientras estaba en la ducha (no sean mal pensados, ademas lo unico que se podia ver por el comunicador era mucho vapor)

Si , ya hice todo -Jex entrando a su habitacion.

Ok,nos vemos en el baile-Rug cortando la comunicacion.

Jex se habia dado cuenta de que shun la habia seguido y habia entrado a su habitacion.

Shun debo alistarme asiq por favor vete-Jex soltandoce el cabello ya que lo tenia atado.

Primero tengo unas preguntas -Shun acorralandola contra la pared (la puerta estaba cerrada)

Cuales?-Jex tranquila

Que son tu y ese tal Selt?-Shun muy celoso

Jajaja, Selt es mi mejor amiga , es una chica-Jex riendo

Que?!-Shun confundido

Si, Selt es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo-Jex no podia parar de reir

Pero se llama Selt -Shun

Si pero Selt es mixto , ademas ella primero se llamama Salt y como todo el mundo pensaba que era la de la pelicula "Salt" comenzaron a atacar a Angelina Jolie pensado que ella era Salt -Jex explicando la graciosa confuncion de nombres.

**(yo:Si an visto esa peli , van a entender el chiste )**

Como es que la confundian?-Shun cambiando el tema para no seguir quedando como tonto

Salt es una agente rusa en la pelicula y Selt tambien es rusa -Jex

o.0-Shon

Shun realmente me has hecho reir ademas yo nunca me espere que el mismo señor "Hot Shot Shun" quedara como un completo tonto-Jex tratando de aguantar la risa (el nombre me hiso acordarme a la primera temporada , guuaaa todos eran tan peques)

Ok,burlate si quieres-Shun

Ahora debes irte, tengo que alistarme-Jex

Yo te ayudo a cambiarte!-Shun

Ja , nunca crei que shun kazami fuera tan pervertido-Alice sacandolo de la habitacion.

Con Selt ...

Que sucedio?-Dan algo preocupado

Mejor cambiemos el tema-Selt limpiando su herida pero sin sacarce el traje

Como se llaman tus padres?-Drago curioso

No tengo .-Selt de lo mas tranquila

Lo sentimos-Dan y Drago

Por què ?, si no es nada malo lo que dijo-Selt

Pero no los extrañas?-Dan

Si -Selt

cuando murieron?-Dan

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña -Selt con una pequeña sonrisa -Pero ahora soy fuerte y estoy orgullosa de ello.-Selt con una enorme sonrisa

Ok n.n-Dan y Drago

Y que hay de ti?-Selt (ella ya sabia la respuesta )

Nada -Dan bajando la cabeza

Pero los dos estan muy lejos de casa, cierto?-Selt

Como lo sabes ?-Drago

Yo tambien estoy muy lejos de casa xq me mandoron a buscarlos a ustedes dos -Selt

Quien te mando ?-Dan

No importa, pero xq te fuiste si tenias novia, amigos y familia?-Selt con algo de tristesa al mensionar la ultima oracion

Enrrealidad no tenia una novia por asi decirlo-Dan

Si pero tenias personas que te amaban -Selt

Tiene razon-Drago

Respondeme , Por Qué te fuiste?-Selt con voz sincera y dulce

Porque me decidi a buscar nuevas aventuras-Dan

Acaso no sabes que siempre hay aventuras con amigos, familia y especialmente amor-Selt

Si pero ...-Dan interrumpido por selt

Pero! , Dan no seas idiota -Selt muy enojada

Por qué?-Drago

Acaso no sabes todo lo que desperdiciaste o todo lo que perdiste al irte-Selt

Que tal si tus padres enfermaban y morian y tu no estabas ahi para ellos o que tal si tu amigo pierde a su familia y no tiene a a nadie mas que a ti para ayudarlo o que tal si tu novia es secuestrada o se enamorade otro chico.-Selt enojada porque dan no sabia apreciar lo que tenia .

Tienes razon-Dan con la mirada en el suelo.

Lo siento -Selt

No tienes razon , apenas salgamos de aqui volvere con ellos-Dan

Ok , entonces hay que ponernos en marcha .-Selt parandoce aun lastimada

Espera , mejor descansa una noche y mañana partimos-Dan

Es buena idea -Drago

Ustedes ganan-Selt riendo un poco y volviendocea sentar.

Con los demas ya casi era hora del banquete...

Todos estaban en el pasillo ya listos con sus trajes y alfred los estaba esperando.

Oigan donde estan Rug y Jex-Julie

Ellos deben ir por otro pasillo y entrar antes que ustedes -Al

Al tenia puesto un traje blanco con un saco largo que tapaba su camisa y unos pantalones blancos.

Con jex y rug...

Estaban a 5 metros de los peleadores .

Jex tenia puesto un vestido blanco tipo medieval con una manga 3/4 y tenia una diadema de frente hecha de algunos critales (el pelo lo trenia suelto)y se habia puesto un labial negro para contrastar todo lo blanco.

Rug tenia un traje de caballero como el de arturo de las aventuras de melir , la unica diferencia era que era blanco y tenia una corona de señor alrrededor de la cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11

Espera , mejor descansa una noche y mañana partimos-Dan

Es buena idea -Drago

Ustedes ganan-Selt riendo un poco y volviendocea sentar.

Con los demas ya casi era hora del banquete...

Todos estaban en el pasillo ya listos con sus trajes y alfred los estaba esperando.

Oigan donde estan Rug y Jex-Julie

Ellos deben ir por otro pasillo y entrar antes que ustedes -Al

Al tenia puesto un traje blanco con un saco largo que tapaba su camisa y unos pantalones blancos.

Con jex y rug...

Estaban a 5 metros de los peleadores .

Jex tenia puesto un vestido blanco tipo medieval con una manga 3/4 y tenia una diadema de frente hecha de algunos critales (el pelo lo trenia suelto)y se habia puesto un labial negro para contrastar todo lo blanco.

Rug tenia un traje de caballero como el de arturo de las aventuras de melir , la unica diferencia era que era blanco y tenia una corona de señor alrrededor de la cabeza.

Los dos tenian antifaces para que no vieran sus rostros , el antifas de jex era como los del video de cher lloyd with ur love us version y rug tenia un antifas normal de color negro.

Estas lista-Rug

Si , pero me siento algo extraña.-Jex

Yo tambien -Rug

Bueno es hora del show-Jex

Espera debemos entrar despues de que los peleadores hagan su precentacion .-Rug

si , casi lo olvido.-Jex

Y que hacemos por mientras ?.-Rug

Me parece que deberiamos verificar los sensores?-Jex

Buuuu , aburrida-Rug

que ?-jex

Vamos a un banquete real .-Rug

Si ,y?-Jex

Dos cosas:

Primero: no esta selt para hacer payasadas o animar la fiesta si que algo se prenda fuego como nos sucedio hace un año.

Segundo : NO SEAS TAN ABURRIDA! .-Rug aturdiendo a selt

Ok! -Jex

Con los peleadores...

Alfred te necesitan en el salon .-Caballero

ya voy, podrias hacer pasar a los peleadores?-Al

Si , pero que es lo que ...-Caballero fue interrumpido por al

No importa solo escoltalos hacia el salon-Al

Si señor!.-Caballero

En el salon ...

El salon era todo blanco, gigante y tenia muy buena iluminacion, tenia tres mesas , una estaba colocada de forma vertical y las otras dos de forma horizontal .En la mesa principal (vertical) se sentaban : los invitados , la reina fabia y el comandante ren y algunos generales y personas importantes, en las otras dos meses se ubicaban muchas personas de la mesa principal habia un enorme ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared.

Con los peleadores ...

En el salon ya estaban todos menos los invitados ,todos guardaron silencio cuando se escucho una trompeta anunciar la entrada de los invitados:

Cuando entraron los peleadores todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas y a algunos se les escaparon unas carcajadas.

Que sucede?-Julie

No lo se -Mira

_Creo que es el vestido de Julie-_Pensaron Marucho y Gunz

Y otra vez sono una trompeta anunciando la entrada de p.u

Esta vez toda la gente se lenvanto de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir .

Por que les aplauden a ellos , ademas estan vestidos de una forma muy extraña-Runo

Jex y rug entraban agarrados de la mano como en los juegos del hambre en la presentacion de los distritos.

Cuando jex y rug llegaron al centro del salon , rug choco contra shun .

Disculpen pero deben moverce -Rug tratando de ser amable

Acaso es un espia de nuevo ? , no sabia que rug era tan facil de vencer-Shun molestando a Rug

No , soy rug pero por lo menos no me eh vestido de payaso frente a la corte real-Rug

Rug !, comportate!.-Susurro Jex

Lo siento -Rug

Tu eres el que se isfraso de lata.-Shun

Si, pero asi es la moda de neathia -Rug

Silencio , debemos estar presentable y mostrar buenos modales .-Jex

Si , si , si , ya lo se-Rug asiendole burla a Jex

Recuerda que nosotros representamos a la tierra -Jex con una venita en la frente

Ok , no te enojes -Rug asustado

Peleadores por favor prosigan a sentarce -Comandante ren

Rapidamente los peleadores se sentaron y P.U hizo una reverencia para todos los presentes .

Gracias , pueden ubicarce .-Reina fabia

Cuando todos estaban sentados Fabia hablo :

Queridos subditos , eh aqui nuevamente estan nuestros heroes .-Fabia

Todos aplaudieron ante las palabras de la reina .

Es hora de los homenajes !-Al

Entonces Jex y Rug se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirijieron al centro del salon :

Se comenzo a escuchar una hermosa melodia y los dos comenzaron a bailar como un baile con una mescla de ballet y una mescla de blas.

Los dos bailaban de una forma unica pero habian parte que faltaban movimientos mas bien faltaba una persona .

Cuando terminaron de bailar , Fabia iba a hablar pero una enorme esfera atraveso el ventanal.

Reina!-Caballeros, REN en especial ,Al ,Todos

Pero no le sucedio nada a fabia porque fue salvada por Shun .

**( Yo: no me odien plis!, ademas gracias a esta accion viene algo muy bueno)**

Rug y Jex observaron rapidamente la esfera y se dieron cuenta de que posiblemente era una bomba.

Rug saca a todos de aqui .-Jex

Rug fue corriendo a abrir la gran puerta del salon pero no podia al parecer estaban encerrados .

Jex esta cerrada!-Rug

Al, Ren , peleadores, ayudenlo.-Jex mientras corria a acudir a fabia (recuerden que ella tenia puesto unos tacones y un vestido largo)

Caballeros protejan a los demas .-Ren

...

Estas bien?-Shun cargando a fabia como recien casados

En eso llega Jex pero se detiene y shun y fabia no se dan cuenta de su presencia .

Si , hace mucho que no me rescatabas .-Fabia

Como no rescatarte , muchas personas dependen de ti ademas eres una peleadora .-Shun

_Peleadora..._-Jex penso -_ shun siempre me rescataba...-_

_No!, mis sentimientos nunca deben interferir en la mision pero que lindo suena "peleadora".-Jex_

Disculpen si los interrumpo pero...-Jex fue interrumpida por al

Jex , esto no es una bomba es mas no sabemos que es-Al

Vamos -Jex

Si -Shun bajando a fabia

Gracias!-Fabia

...

Que tenemos aqui?-Jex acercandoce a la bomba

Cuidado-Rug

Nos hemos acercado a cosas mas peligrosas-Jex con una pequeña sonrisa pero a shun no le gusto el comentario de Jex

Rug !-Jex apenas toco la esfera , Shun y Rug mejor dicho todos se alteraron .

Si?-Rug un poco nervioso pero no lo demostraba.

Guantes-Jex

Toma.-Rug dandole los guantes a Jex y tranquilisandoce un poco

Espera, esto es lo que creo que es?-Jex introdiciendo su mano en uan luz que tenia la esfera.

Saludos !.-Un holograma gigante del exmilitar bashotuo.

Espero haber causado mucho miedo .

Y ahora ustedes se preguntaran : "Oh que querra de nosotros "

Pues solo queria informarles que tengo a su compañera y a un humano encerrados en mi nave y si no me creen -El exmilitar agarrando una pequeña bolsa de plastico transparente .

Aqui esta la prueba.-Mostrando...

**Chan chan chaaaaannn , disculpen por no actualizar jeje .**

**La razon es xq estoy con unos problemas de tiempo pero como mañana es viernes voy actualizar todo , gracias por esperar .**

**Comenten Plis!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola , disculpen la demora jeje.**

Queridos subditos , eh aqui nuevamente estan nuestros heroes .-Fabia

Todos aplaudieron ante las palabras de la reina .

Es hora de los homenajes !-Al

Entonces Jex y Rug se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirijieron al centro del salon :

Se comenzo a escuchar una hermosa melodia y los dos comenzaron a bailar como un baile con una mescla de ballet y una mescla de blas.

Los dos bailaban de una forma unica pero habian parte que faltaban movimientos mas bien faltaba una persona .

Cuando terminaron de bailar , Fabia iba a hablar pero una enorme esfera atraveso el ventanal.

Reina!-Caballeros, REN en especial ,Al ,Todos

Pero no le sucedio nada a fabia porque fue salvada por Shun .

**( Yo: no me odien plis!, ademas gracias a esta accion viene algo muy bueno)**

Rug y Jex observaron rapidamente la esfera y se dieron cuenta de que posiblemente era una bomba.

Rug saca a todos de aqui .-Jex

Rug fue corriendo a abrir la gran puerta del salon pero no podia al parecer estaban encerrados .

Jex esta cerrada!-Rug

Al, Ren , peleadores, ayudenlo.-Jex mientras corria a acudir a fabia (recuerden que ella tenia puesto unos tacones y un vestido largo)

Caballeros protejan a los demas .-Ren

...

Estas bien?-Shun cargando a fabia como recien casados

En eso llega Jex pero se detiene y shun y fabia no se dan cuenta de su presencia .

Si , hace mucho que no me rescatabas .-Fabia

Como no rescatarte , muchas personas dependen de ti ademas eres una peleadora .-Shun

_Peleadora..._-Jex penso -_ shun siempre me rescataba...-_

_No!, mis sentimientos nunca deben interferir en la mision pero que lindo suena "peleadora".-Jex_

Disculpen si los interrumpo pero...-Jex fue interrumpida por al

Jex , esto no es una bomba es mas no sabemos que es-Al

Vamos -Jex

Si -Shun bajando a fabia

Gracias!-Fabia

...

Que tenemos aqui?-Jex acercandoce a la bomba

Cuidado-Rug

Nos hemos acercado a cosas mas peligrosas-Jex con una pequeña sonrisa pero a shun no le gusto el comentario de Jex

Rug !-Jex apenas toco la esfera , Shun y Rug mejor dicho todos se alteraron .

Si?-Rug un poco nervioso pero no lo demostraba.

Guantes-Jex

Toma.-Rug dandole los guantes a Jex y tranquilisandoce un poco

Espera, esto es lo que creo que es?-Jex introdiciendo su mano en uan luz que tenia la esfera.

Saludos !.-Un holograma gigante del exmilitar bashotuo.

Espero haber causado mucho miedo .

Y ahora ustedes se preguntaran : "Oh que querra de nosotros "

Pues solo queria informarles que tengo a su compañera y a un humano encerrados en mi nave y si no me creen -El exmilitar agarrando una pequeña bolsa de plastico transparente .

Aqui esta la prueba.-Mostrando la perla del arito de Selt (era muy chiquitito casi diminuto)

Esa perla es del arete de Selt - Rug

De donde lo sacaste?!-Jex agresiva

Tranquila , solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea y ella salio perdiendo -Black

Que le hiciste bastrdo!?-Al

Todos utedes estan muy alterados !, pero solo le coloque un veneno muy poderoso y mortal en su sagre y eso no es todo ademas le di un latigaso electrico .-Black

Ok , tu ya sacaste numero para la paliza de tu vida y para ser arrestrado -Rug tronandoce los dedos

Espera Rug !-Jex

¿?.-Rug con cara de duda

Que es lo que quieres ? -Jex trantando de comprender

Que bueno que preguntas , Solo quiero una pelea mano a mano con el equipo mas respetado en todo el universo-Black

Los peleadores?-Gunz

Quienes? , nunca eh oido de ellos -Black

Shun, Runo , Julie, Mira,Marucho y Gunz calleron estilo anime .

Donde y Cuando?-Rug

Eso ustedes deberan adivinarlo y si fallan Selt y el humano pagarann las consecuencias-Black despidiendoce y tirando un besito

Creo que tiene problemas mentales-Jex

Seguro , no recuerdo la ultima vez que nos largaron un besito a travez de una transmicion.-Rug tratando de recordar algun suceso parecido al anterior.

Y ahora que haran ?-Al

Que pasara con Neathia y Gundalia?-Reina Fabia

Luego de que hablaran al y la reina todos comenzaron a discutir y a hacer bullicio.

Shun simplemente se mantenia pensadon ,Rug y jex estaban receteando unos programas y unos archivos en sus comunicadores .

Cuando terminaron de recetear los programas y los archivos se acercaron a fabia , se despidieron y se pararon frente a la puerta y dijieron a voz alta (para que los escucharan).

Ya resolvimos todo y partiremos mañana temprano-Jex retirandoce y destrabando la puerta de un empujon

Y si tienen alguna duda , preguten ahora-Rug

Que pasara con Gundalia y Neathia ?-Fabia

Ya nos encargamos de su seguridad y biennestar -Rug

Como?-al

Pusimos sensores auto defensa en sus atmosferas y en diferentes puntos de los reinos -Rug de brasos crusados

Tu y Jex , necesitaran algo para su viaje o algo por el estilo?-Ren

Que bueno que preuntas,Necesiaremos que te dirijas al cuarto de Jex en 30 min-Rug retirandoce del salon como si nada

Luego todos en el salon se retiraron y los que se hospedaban o vivian en el castillo se dirijieron a sus habitaciones.(a exepccion de ren que fue hacia la habitacion de Jex para hablar con Rug y Jex acerca de lo que iban a hacer para salvar a Selt y al humano que no saben que es dan )

**Disculpen por dejarlo tan corto ... **

**Quiero decirles que voy a estar ausente un tiempo (2 semanas) **

**Y en lo posible voy a tratar de volver antes y actualisar los fics , pero cuando vuelva y si es que esta todo estable:**

**Voy a regresar con cap nuevos... **

**Y Dos nuevas historias asiq me despido ... **


	13. 13 - yo les dije q iba a poner titulos!

**Hola quiero decirles que el domingo 5 de mayo fue mi cumple! , ya mas adelante voy a hacer un especial sobre eso , (el cumpleaños de Franchesca y el cumpleaños de Selt) y tenganme piedad por faltar tanto!  
**

Eso ustedes deberan adivinarlo y si fallan Selt y el humano pagaran las consecuencias-Black despidiendoce y tirando un besito

Creo que tiene problemas mentales-Jex

Seguro , no recuerdo la ultima vez que nos largaron un besito a travez de una transmicion.-Rug tratando de recordar algun suceso parecido al anterior.

Y ahora que haran ?-Al

Que pasara con Neathia y Gundalia?-Reina Fabia

Luego de que hablaran al y la reina todos comenzaron a discutir y a hacer bullicio.

Shun simplemente se mantenia pensadon ,Rug y jex estaban receteando unos programas y unos archivos en sus comunicadores .

Cuando terminaron de recetear los programas y los archivos se acercaron a fabia , se despidieron y se pararon frente a la puerta y dijieron a voz alta (para que los escucharan).

Ya resolvimos todo y partiremos mañana temprano-Jex retirandoce y destrabando la puerta de un empujon

Y si tienen alguna duda , preguten ahora-Rug

Que pasara con Gundalia y Neathia ?-Fabia

Ya nos encargamos de su seguridad y biennestar -Rug

Como?-al

Pusimos sensores auto defensa en sus atmosferas y en diferentes puntos de los reinos -Rug de brasos crusados

Tu y Jex , necesitaran algo para su viaje o algo por el estilo?-Ren

Que bueno que preuntas,Necesiaremos que te dirijas al cuarto de Jex en 30 min-Rug retirandoce del salon como si nada

Luego todos en el salon se retiraron y los que se hospedaban o vivian en el castillo se dirijieron a sus habitaciones.(a exepccion de ren que fue hacia la habitacion de Jex para hablar con Rug y Jex acerca de lo que iban a hacer para salvar a Selt y al humano que no saben que es dan )

En el cuarto de Jex...

Entonces?-Ren

Que?-Rug distraido mirando por la ventana.

Dejalo , queriamos hablar contigo acerca de los peleadores...-Jex fue interrumpida por Ren

No te preocupes nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos.-Ren con una sonrisa.

Solo era eso asiq , puedes retirarte-Jex despidiendo a Ren con una sonrisa.

Adios y espero volver a verlos pronto-Ren despiediendoce ya que a la mañana siguiente Rug y Jex partian en busca de Selt.

Con Selt y Dan ...

Selt estaba descansando mientras Dan hacia guardia.

*en los sueños de Selt*

Selt estaba dentro de su cabeza (en el cerebro) buscando una forma de solucionar los problemas que la atormentaban , hasta que su cerebro se ilumino , eso significa una respuesta y/o idea.

Su propia voz le dijo :

1: averigua donde estan

2:pide ayuda

3 : escapa y pidele a la agencia que los vengan a buscar.

Xq no pense en eso antes?-Selt

xq estas demaciado cansada ,ademas te an inllectado mucho veneno asiq te cuesta pensar-Inter de Selt.

*Fin del sueño*

Selt desperto de golpe y tambien se paro de golpe asustando a Dan y Drago .

Tuviste una pesadilla?-Dan

No , es mas tube una idea-Selt

Cual es la idea?-Dan

Solo necesito hacer unas cosas.-Selt a punto de irse pero fue detenida por dan

Pero es de noche y puede pasarte algo .-Dan señalando una pequeña ventana donde se veia el espacio.

Dan estamos en el espacio, siempre se ve asi.-Selt

Antes de que Dan pudiera responder fue interrumpido por el altavoz de la nave...

Atencion a todos , vamos a llevar a cabo la fase 5 del plan , pronto aterrisaremos en Neathia.

Eso es de Buena suerte.-Selt con una sonrisa

Por?-Dan y Drago

Conosco Neathia asiq podemos sacarle ventaja a esto para poder escapar.-Selt

No eres la unica con contactos .-Dan queriendece parecer importante

Dan si mal lo recuerdo tu fuiste quien hizo que el emperador barodius acumulara tanto poder para poder llegar a su verdadera y mas fuerte forma osea a Mag Mel-Selt dejandole la boca bien cerrada a Dan ¿Que , fue un poco despiadado?

Si ,pero acabamos con la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia-Dan queriendo ganar puntos

Si pero dejaron a tdos sus habitantes debastados con enfermedades y sin comida ni casa ni refugio.-Selt

... -Dan finalmente se rindio y DRago estaba luchado por aguantar la risa .

Luego de unos minutos Selt se fue a buscar unas cosas que necesitaba , minetras la nave aterrizaba en Neathia

Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?-Drago

Si ahora solo necesito ir al casco de la nave para mandar en misil de Ayuda.-Selt

Dan observo detenidamente el aparato y se dio cuneta de un pequeño detalle ... ¿cual era el misil? , Selt tenia la herramienta para lanzarlo pero ¿y el misil?

Ya se que te preguntas en donde esta el misil .-Selt agarrando a Drago

Si -Dan

Bueno , un misil seria facilmente detactado entonces pense en lanzar algo mas pequeño y que habla -Selt refiriendoce a Drago .

Vas a lanzar a Drago?-Dan horrorizado

Si es la unica opcion , ademas el estaria a Salvo antes que nosotros.-Selt convenciendo a Dan

Tienes razon .-Dan agarra a Drago

EStas listo ,amigo?-Dan a Drago

Naci listo.-Drago

Dan le entrego a drago a Selt y ella le puso un pequeño dispocitivo sobre su espalda y recalibro el lanzador y lo lanzo hasta el castillo real.

Ahora solo hay que esperar-Selt sentandoce

En Neathia...

(5:45 am) el tiempo pasa rapido jeje.

En los cuartes ...

Señor hemos interceptado un objeto no identificado acercandoce a gran rapides.-Guardia

Correcto, informen esto al comandante ren y a las demas unidades.-Capitan

Con Jex ...

Jex estaa durmiendo hasta que su comunicador la desperto con una alarma de alerta que le comunicaba que habia un objeto no identificado acercandoce a gran rapides.

Jex leyo el informe que le habia proporcionado el comunicador , se cambio y salio al pasillo para dirijirce al cuartel del castillo junto con rug.

Con Rug...

Habia sucedido lo mismo con el y salio al pasillo para encontrarce con Jex.

Al parecer Selt esta al tanto de la situacion.-Rug feliz , segun el informe era un mensaje de Selt que mandaba una pequeña sonda a sus comunicadores.( a traves del dispositivo en la espalda de drago)

Entonces que estas esperando, vamos a recivir el mensaje-Jex aun mas feliz al saber que su mejor amiga del alma estaba bien

Los dos llegaron al cuartel y le informaron de la situacion a Ren

Entonces como van a recivir el mensaje?-Ren

Facil.-Jex sacando cun tipo de antena y drago atraveso la ventana que estaba frente a ellos al ser atraido por las ondas de la antena.

Auch!-Drago

Drago!-Ren y todos los peleadores y los bakugans que estaban escondidos

Jex al escuchar al los bakugans los localiso y les mando una mirada matadora ,ellos volvieron a la habitacion de Jex mas rapido que un rayo asiq nadie los vio o escucho.

Fusion Dragonoid -Rug agarrando a Drago y sacandole el mensaje de Selt que tenia en la espalda.

Espera!-Runo entrando al cuartel y arrebatandole a Drago de la mano a Rug y empujandolo al pobre de Ren al Suelo junto a Rug.

Runo?-Drago

Si , como esta Dan , Donde esta?- Runo Preocupandoce por Dan y en eso entran los demas

Seguro que esta bien -Mira

Es mas que obio Dani siempre tan inteligente a el seguro que se le ocurrio enviarte-Julie

Si , Dan es el mejor!-Gunz

Quieren no interferir!-Jex ayudando a los hombres a levantarce y acumulando el enojo.

Es que quiero saber si Dan esta bien-Runo

Obio que esta bien , el siempre es el heroe !-Marucho , esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso , Jex estaba furiosa .Siempre pero Siempre Dan , Dan y solamente Dan el era el unico que importaba ,el **siempre** era el heroe, los demas nunca hacian nada y para colmo nadie se daba cuenta de lo gordo que era el ego de Dan .**(yo: no es que no quiera a Dan pero es cierto !, el siempre se lleva el credito por todo pero enrrealidad todos colavoran, algunos mas que otros pero al final si Dan se lleva todo el credito xq no en vez de llamarce los peleadores de la batalla bakugan no se llama Dan el heroe peleador , ¿no?, Una cosa mas disculpen mi actitud ya se que un poco grosera o violenta o** feminista** jiji perdon! y creo que lo que acabo de decir fue una bobada pero bue)**

Escuchen un minuto !-Jex tratando de contenece.

Jex tranquilisate , nadie quiere que "**eso**" suceda aqui-Rug agarrandole las manos y calmandola.

Si, lo siento -Jex

Tengo un mensaje para ustedes-Drago refiriendoce a Rug y Jex

Ya lo tenemos al mensaje -Rug

¿?-Drago mirando su espalda -Guauu- Drago mirando de forma pervertida a Jex , ¿que? ahora que estaba a salvo y recuperado podia ser un poco pervetido ya que lo pudo cuando estubo con Selt.

Que?-Ren mirando lo mismo que drago y luego entendio mientras Rug ,Shun y Jex tenian una venita en su frente.

Eh conocido muchos bakugans pero nunca conoci una pervertido !-Jex sonriendo con la sonrisa mas falsa que tenia ( era obio que se notaba )y saliendo hecha una furia de la habitacion.

Segundos despues de que Jex saliera de la habitacion se escucho un enorme estruendo .

Sip, despedaso una pared-Rug saliendo de la habitacion seguido por Ren

Enserio despedaso una pared?-Ren un poco asustado

No, solo tiro ese arbol -Rug señalando el arbol tirado y a su lado una Jex muy enojada.

Despues de eso , fueron hasta las seldas del castillo donde teletransportaron a Aron hacia p.u y enviaron un informe junto con el .

Despues de eso teletransportaron su nave junto con todas las cosas que no necesitaban.

Luego de de un rato (6:55am)

Rug y Jex ya habian visto el mensaje, analisado la situacion y estaba todo listo , estaban a punto de salir del palacio pero fueron interrumpidos por fabia , Ren ,Al, Los peleadores y Nurzak.

Gracias por todo y espero verlos nuevamente sin estar en este tipo de situaciones-Fabia-Ademas los voy a extrañar mucho y espero que para la proxima Selt venga con ustedes-  
Fabia y Jex se dieron un abrazo de amigas muy emotivo para ellas y muy empalogo para todos los hombres presentes.

Lamento no haber podido estar mas presente en esta situacion -Nurzak despidiendoce cordialmente pero Jex le dio un abrazo dandole a entender que no era una situacion coordial que estaban entre amigos y "familia". Rug le dio un apreton de manos asi bien macho.

**Continuara ...**

**Disculpen por cortarlo aca pero no queria que se cansaran ademas estoy de vuelta pero estoy en fechas de trimestrales pero igual este fin de semana voy a subir el siguiente cap .**

**Les ruego que comenten!**

**Y si Drago es un pervertido!**


	14. 14 en el camino hacia black

**Hey, hice un cap bastante largo y solo me dieron un review !, que feo , que feo de su parte :(  
**

**Bueno tengo una buena noticia y una mala ...**

**La buena : Termine todos los examenes**

**La mala: Tengo que rendir el parcial de frances que es muuuuuyyyy largo pero bue y ademas si estan leyendo mi otro fic ya saben la historia completa jeje .  
**

**Ademas quiero decirles que muy proto voy a publicar un nuevo fic que va a ser un crossovers jijiji.**

**Y tambien disculpen x tardarme en subir este cap.**

Escuchen un minuto !-Jex tratando de contenece.

Jex tranquilisate , nadie quiere que "**eso**" suceda aqui-Rug agarrandole las manos y calmandola.

Si, lo siento -Jex

Tengo un mensaje para ustedes-Drago refiriendoce a Rug y Jex

Ya lo tenemos al mensaje -Rug

¿?-Drago mirando su espalda -Guauu- Drago mirando de forma pervertida a Jex , ¿que? ahora que estaba a salvo y recuperado podia ser un poco pervetido ya que lo pudo cuando estubo con Selt.

Que?-Ren mirando lo mismo que drago y luego entendio mientras Rug ,Shun y Jex tenian una venita en su frente.

Eh conocido muchos bakugans pero nunca conoci una pervertido !-Jex sonriendo con la sonrisa mas falsa que tenia ( era obio que se notaba )y saliendo hecha una furia de la habitacion.

Segundos despues de que Jex saliera de la habitacion se escucho un enorme estruendo .

Sip, despedaso una pared-Rug saliendo de la habitacion seguido por Ren

Enserio despedaso una pared?-Ren un poco asustado

No, solo tiro ese arbol -Rug señalando el arbol tirado y a su lado una Jex muy enojada.

Despues de eso , fueron hasta las seldas del castillo donde teletransportaron a Aron hacia p.u y enviaron un informe junto con el .

Despues de eso teletransportaron su nave junto con todas las cosas que no necesitaban.

Luego de de un rato (6:55am)

Rug y Jex ya habian visto el mensaje, analisado la situacion y estaba todo listo , estaban a punto de salir del palacio pero fueron interrumpidos por fabia , Ren ,Al, Los peleadores y Nurzak.

Gracias por todo y espero verlos nuevamente sin estar en este tipo de situaciones-Fabia-Ademas los voy a extrañar mucho y espero que para la proxima Selt venga con ustedes-  
Fabia y Jex se dieron un abrazo de amigas muy emotivo para ellas y muy empalogo para todos los hombres presentes.

Lamento no haber podido estar mas presente en esta situacion -Nurzak despidiendoce cordialmente pero Jex le dio un abrazo dandole a entender que no era una situacion coordial que estaban entre amigos y "familia". Rug le dio un apreton de manos asi bien macho.

Adios , espero verlos nuevamente .-Ren , Jex le dio un abrazo y rug un apreton de manos, se despidieron de la misma forma con al (me canse de escribir las despedidas)

Antes de que los dos agentes partieran fueron interrumpidos por los peleadores.

Esperen !, Qué haremos nosotros y que pasara con Dan?-Gunz

Esto ya no es su asunto y dan estara bien -Rug dandoce la vuelta y dirijiendoce hacia la salida del jardin delantero del palacio.

Jex , debemos acompañarlos -Mira

Si, puede ser muy peligroso!-Runo

Nosotros vamos solos y ustedes se quedan por las buenas o por las malas-Rug tronandoce los dedos

Rug calmate!, Chicos les prometo que Dan va a estar bien ademas he pedido que nuestra gente los telestransporte de nuevo a sus hogares asiq no tienen de que preocuparce.-Jex siendo amable

Les propongo un trato , dejen que por lo menos dos de nosotros vayamos con ustedes-Shun

Shun tiene razon ademas dan es nuestro amigo-Runo

No se puede ademas estas no son peleas bakugan , los bakugan no ayudan es situaciones como estas .-Jex ya harta de la situacion

Deben entender que no pueden acompañarnos xq ustedes saldrian lastimados ya q no tienen ningun tipo de entrenamiento de defensa o algo por el estilo.-Rug

Pero podemos ser de ayuda ademas , todos somos muy inteligentes-Marucho

Acaso estas insinuando que somo idiotas?!-Rug

No estoy diciendo eso , solo digo que ya que ustedes son muy fuertes fisicamente y tambien son bastante atrallentes puede que necesiten nuestra ayuda en el ambito intelectual-Marucho tratando de safarce de un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Marucho , no vienes-Jex

Qué?!-Todos menos Rug y Al , los demas Gundalianos y Neathianos que se cansaron de la discucion y se fueron al castillo.

Con todas tus palabras demostraste que no confias en nosotros ademas nos has faltado el respeto asiq te quederas aqui y veras como cumplimos la mision desde el castillo con este sistemas de camaras-Jex entregandole el sistema de camaras a Marucho (el sistema era como una tablet donde se podian ver a rug , a Jex y a los demas desde el cielo.)

LO sentimos pero esta es la unica forma de que entendieras -Rug

Me parece justo y disculpenme por faltarles el respeto-Marucho

No importa pero lo unico que queremos es protegerlos -Jex sonriendo calidamente

Ahora ustedes deben...-Rug fue interrumpido por Julie

Yo me quedo con Marucho , no quiero molestarlos-Julie ubicandoce junto a Marucho ( estaba al lado de Al)

Gracias-los dos agentes

Nosotros tambien .-Mira y Gunz

Entonces , Runo y el intento de hombre nos acompañaran -Rug emprendiendo camino

Shun solo le mando una mirada asesina a Rug.

Luego de las despedidas ,Todos los demas entraron al castillo junto a al.

Ya a las afueras de Neathia ...

Y como llegaremos hacia donde esta el malo?-Runo

Primero su nombre es Black .

Segundo...-Rug fue interrumpido por una pequeña bola roja .

Ahhh , al fin los encontre -Drago recuperando el aire.

Lo que nos faltaba , un pequeño intruso-Shun

si , tambien me alegro de verte shun-Drago

Mucha charla y poca accion -Jex (tenia un cinturon parecido al de batman) de el saco como una pequeña capsula q se hacia mas grande y comenzaba a tomar la forma de un Llip 4x4 sin techo (parecida a las capsulas que usa bulma en la pelicula de drango ball)

Suban-Rug y Jex subiendo adelante. (rug en el volante)

Los demas subieron extrañados por la aparicion del transporte.

Luego de un rato ...

oigan , donde esta ubicado exactamente la nave de black?-Runo

Muy lejos de donde estamos posiblemente a unos 1.500 km -Jex dandoce vuelta

Que estas haiendo ?-Run viendo que Jex tenia una computadora sobre sus piernas

Nada en especial , solo estoy verificando datos.-Jex

Que quieren cenar?-Rug

Comida-Shun

Los dos cruzaron miradas parecian que se iban a matar

El se refiere a una comida en especifico, lo que quieran -Jex

nos da lo mismo-Runo refieriendoce a ella y a Shun

Bueno , que les parece verduras cocidas con pollo?-Jex

Si pero no sera un problema prepararlo?-Runo

Para nada -Jex sonriendo

Luego de conducir todo el dia , ya estaba oscureciendo...

Aqui pararemos-Rug deteniendo el llip

A cuanto estamos de Black ?-Jex

Estamos a 25 km , su radar no nos detectara asiq no podra atacarnos mientras descansamos.-Rug

Runo y shun bajaron del llip y se acercaron hacia donde estaban Rug y Jex.

Les audamos en algo?-Runo

No , solo esperen unos minutos -Jex regresando al llip y bajando un par de cosas.

Voy a asegurar el perimetro-Rug alejandoce de donde estaban

Shun, no te preguntas quien puede ser Rug o Jex?-Runo

Yo conoci a su compañera y es muy discreta -Drago

Te aseguro que detras de eso agentes hay personas maravillosas-Shun mirando el cielo

Hasta rug?-Jex no se habian percatado de que ella habia vuelto

Hasta Rug-Shun

Seguramente te enfermaste-Jex tocandole la frente y dejando las cosas que habia traido en el suelo.

Que es todo esto?-Runo señalando las cosas que habia traido Jex

Solo traje la comida y una lampara ( de campamento)-Jex prendiendo la lampara

Donde esta la comida?-Runo

Aqui -Jex extendiendo la mano y mostrandole a Runo unas pequeñas bolsas que decian comida desidratada(como la de los astronautas), Jex les coloco agua y shun y runo cenaron .

Ustedes no cenaran?-Shun

No, nosotros nos alimentamos de forma diferente -Rug (ya habia asegurado el perimetro)

Como?-Drago

Creeme , no quieres averiguarlo-Rug

Luego de la cena , rug y Jex sacaron dos troscos y los pucieron alrrededor de la lampara .

Ahora a dormir .-Rug sentandoce en el suelo y apollando su cabeza en uno de los troncos.

Yo tomare el primer turno de guardia haci q no se preocupen por nada.-Jex

Runo y Shun se acostaron , pero Shun queria hablar con alice asiq espero a q Runo y Rug se durmieran para hablar con ella.

Jex?-Shun acercandoce a ella.

Que ?-Jex seria

Puedo hablar con alice?-Shun

No -Jex

Que suede?-Shun

Alice no va a volver hasta que rescatemos a Selt-Jex

Te aseguro que ella esta bien-Shun

Lo siento-Jex sacandoce los lentes

No importa pero q te ocurre te noto un poco extraña desde el baile-Shun

Voy a ser directa...

Paso algo entre tu y Fabia en el pasado ?-Jex

...

**Se los dejo hasta aca y x favor no se enojen conmigo por dejarlo hasta aca.**

**Comenten plis , si les gusto , si no les gusto , como quieren q sea la respuesta de Shun o como quieren que sea la reaccion de Jex...**

**hasta la semana que viene !, Bye!**


	15. Una buena vista y cerca de Black

**Ya se , ya se , ya se que me tarde mucho pero aca esta ...**

**Quiero dedicar este cap a Sheblunar , Gracias por estar siempre .**

**Sin vos yo no seguiria este fic.**

**Y ya se que otras personas (como isabella haruno , diana hatake 1 ,haibaku kuso ,pani 1598 ,Jessi Kuso y sakari 1495 ) me an dejado reviews pero a sheblunar quiero dedicarle este cap .**

Runo y Shun se acostaron , pero Shun queria hablar con alice asiq espero a q Runo y Rug se durmieran para hablar con ella.

Jex?-Shun acercandoce a ella.

Que ?-Jex seria

Puedo hablar con alice?-Shun

No -Jex

Que suede?-Shun

Alice no va a volver hasta que rescatemos a Selt-Jex

Te aseguro que ella esta bien-Shun

Lo siento-Jex sacandoce los lentes

No importa pero q te ocurre te noto un poco extraña desde el baile-Shun

*Voy a ser directa...*-Alice

Paso algo entre tu y Fabia en el pasado ?-Alice

Nose de que estas hablando .-Shun

No importa -Alice colocandoce nuevamento los lentes -Solo son estupidos pensamientos de Alice.-Jex

Espera , quiero hablar con Alice un poco más-Shun

dilo , yo le paso el mensaje -Jex con vos desinteresada

No me gusta que arriesgues tanto tu vida-Shun en un tono serio

Eso?, no creo que valga la pena decirlo-Jex con un poco de risa

Por qué?! , yo me preocupo por ti y la verdad es que no quiero que te pase nada malo !-Shun serio

al parecer ahora eres mas abierto que en el pasado -Jex melancolica

y tu eres mas cerrada -Shun serio

si lo soy ¿y?-Jex volteandoce para no ver a shun a los ojos

Que tu no eras asi , algo te ocurrio ¿cierto?-Shun tocando un punto sensible tanto para alice como para jex

Si y es algo que me desagrada recordar -Jex melancolica

lo siento -Shun

Duermete , mañana sera un dia muy ocupado .-Jex

A la mañana siguiente ... (5:25 am )

(Yo:soy mala cuando quiero jiji hice que se levantaran temprano)

Estas listo rug?-Jex con una voz firme y preparada pero algo juguetona

Si , a las tres-Rug

Uno-Jex

Dos-Rug

TRES! -Los dos

Cuando dijieron tres ambos despertaron a shun y a runo con agua . (yo : y mi maldad no para )

Que, que ,que que paso !?-Runo (solo la habian salpicado ya que rug se encargo de mojar en mayor parte a shun )

Pffff , Que diab...-Shun todo mojado

Bien arriba los dos , si quieren desayunar avisen -Rug subiendoce al llip .

Vamos chicos a este paso parecen tortugas.-Jex sentandoce .

Runo y shun (cansados ) se sentaron atras .

Iban tranquilamente cuando shun se sintio observado pero cuando se dio vuelta no vio nada .

Con los bakugans...

Narra Hydra ...

Imgran ten mas cuidado shun casi te ve -Hydra

Lo siento -Imgran

Hydra xq debemos escondernos?-Elfin

Xq pondriamos en peligro la mision , a alice, a rug , a los peleadores y a la tierra si alguien obtien algun dato de alice o de su compañero -Hydra

Xq ?- Diablo

Porque pueden averiguar o saber que nosotros somos los bakugans guardianes de los peleadores y asi mataran a cada uno de los peleadores,sus familas, amigos y conocidos con el fin de eliminar a jex .-Hydra tetrico

lo demas bakugans los miraban con cara de : "Ya se nos fue"

Fin de narracion de hydra .

Con los agentes ...

Donde estan ?-Rug de repente refiriendoce a los bakugans

En una capsula , si hay peligro los regresare a la tierra .-Jex que estaba chequeando unos archibos en una computadora .

Los quieres mucho¿ cierto ?-Rug

Si , con el alma por eso no debo permitir que algo les suceda , fui bastante descuidada al traerlo aqui .-Jex

Eres la mejor , no les pasara nada -Rug deteniendo el llip para ver frente a ellos un enorme lago .

Y ahora como pasamos ?-Runo

Facil! -Rug bajando el cierre de su traje y jex tambien .

Q-Qu-Que estan haciendo ?-Shun y Runo

Jex averiguo que bajo el lago hay unas carbenas subterraneas que etan conectadas con el desague de la nava de Black -Rug sacandoce el traje y casi quedando desnudo pero jex lo impidio

Rug! no puedes desvestirte como si nada ! ademas tenemos trajes acuaticos -Jex señalando los dos trajes que tenia en sus manos .

Si jaja , olvide que runo estaba con nosotros -Rug

Bueno pero no vuelvas a olvidarte -Jex

Es que normalmente me desvisto frente a ti y a Selt y no pasa nada :)-Rug inosente , por otro lado shun y runo tenian una exprecion de horror en sus rostros .

Tu y tu mania de exivicionismo -Jex( YO:JIJI Rug se parece a Gray de Fairy Tail)

Mejor vamos a cambiarnos antes de que me hagas quedar mal -Rug y los demas lo miraron con cara de "enserio"?

Ya callate -Jex llendo con rug detras de unos arbustos para cambiarse

2 min despues ...

Los dos salieron de los arbustos con sus trajes acuaticos , el de Rug era como el de haru de free! pero nada mas que era todo negro . El de Jex era de dos partes (negro), la parte de arriba era como un corpiño deportivo o sport bra (como quieran llamarlo ) y la parte de abajo era un short hasta la mitad del sport bra de selt le daba un efecto maria antonieta a su busto.

Shun contuvo una hemorragia nasal al ver a Jex y Runo actuo como la herman de Rin de free .

Bueno estamos listos , saquemos el equipo -Jex dirijiendoce al llip

Saca los tanques de oxigeno , el pequeño subma-cabsu para los civiles , el equipo de pelea y el de defensa.-Rug tocando un boton en el llip para que volviera a su forma original .

Ya despues de arreglar todo los cuatro emprendieron camino ...

Con Drago ...

Ayuda ! , Ayuda! -Drago atrapado dentro de una capsula .

(jaja , deje a drago encerrado)

Con Selt y Dan ...

Estaban en el mismo escondite sentados como indios ...

Yyyyyy ..., cuanto tardara en venir la ayuda ?-Dan

Dan solo ah pasado un dia , se paciente .-Selt

Es que no tengo paciencia .-Dan

Se nota .-SElt con una pequeña sonrisa

Oye selt , hablame de ti .-Dan

Que quieres que te diga ?-SElt

No lo se , dime... Que deportes has hecho ?, Comida favorita? , Color favorito ?, cosas haci -Dan

Esta bien , total esa informacion no me perjudica .-SElt

Bien mi comida favorita es la picante y la oxidental , Deportes solo he hecho natacion ,baile , algunas artes maciales, arcrovacia en tela , tenis , voley y no recuerdo que mas y color favorito ... me gustan todos los colores haciq mi color favorito es el arcoiris !-Selt

Pereces tener una vida muy feliz -Dan

Creo , hay veces en que la tengo y hay veces que no tengo una vida feliz pero no importa ¿no?-Selt sonriendo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya se que este cap a estado medio-medio pero si les guto por favor comenten :) ! **

**Bye! **

**Y enserio si leen mi otro fic respondan ... **

**¿ Shon o Klaus ?**


End file.
